La liga de las mujeres extraordinarias
by Isla de Thera
Summary: Durante el 5º curso de Harry en Hogwarts, el ED, la Orden del Fénix y la PEDDO lucharon contra las fuerzas oscuras... pero no fueron los únicos que lo hicieron. Un grupo de extraordinarias mujeres vivirá un año que cambiará sus vidas.
1. Érase una vez, en Hogwarts

Casi todos los personajes de esta historia fueron creados por JK Rowling, pero como nos contó tan poco de ellos, pues voy a intentar remediar esa situación.

Dedicado a mis chicas de la Cruz Roja.

**00000**

**PRÓLOGO – ÉRASE UNA VEZ, EN HOGWARTS….**

-Hagrid no va a estar de vuelta para septiembre.- Minerva McGonagall hizo la afirmación con suavidad, intentando captar la atención de Albus Dumbledore, que llevaba varios minutos mirando un punto indeterminado situado más allá de las yemas de sus dedos, apoyadas unas contra otras.

Sin cambiar de postura, el director dirigió una mirada pesarosa a la bruja.

-No, no lo estará. Tanto si le va bien como si no. ¿Quieres decirme algo, Minerva?

-Creo que habrá que contratar a un sustituto.- Minerva odiaba esas veces en que ella tenía que traer al director de vuelta a los asuntos más cotidianos, sospechando siempre que la mente de él se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de allí. Lo odiaba, pero era su tarea, mantener los pies en la tierra mientras que él diseñaba la gran estrategia para la guerra que se avecinaba. Por encima de todo, tenían un colegio que dirigir.- Yo me encargo, si quieres.

-Por supuesto, Minerva, encárgate. Y por favor, hazlo antes de que el Ministerio decida que también soy incapaz de conseguir un profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Sabes bien que podías haber impedido que el Ministerio colocara aquí a esa Dolores Umbridge. Si te hubieras opuesto firmemente, si le hubieras pedido a alguien de la Orden que se encargara de las clases de Defensa,…

-Si lo hubiera hecho, Fudge habría tenido la prueba que está buscando para argumentar que me opongo al Ministerio, y me hubiera destituido también de la dirección del colegio.- objetó Dumbledore.- Y entonces, Minerva, sí que hubiera tenido que enfadarme. Un poco.- Sonrió, aunque sus ojos permanecieron muy serios.

-Bien, entonces me encargo yo de avisar a Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank. ¿Te parece bien?

-Oh, sí, me pareció una profesora muy competente el año pasado. Se integró bien, ¿no crees? Me dio la impresión de que le gustaría tener motivos para quedarse por aquí cerca...

Dumbledore no solía hacer insinuaciones en vano, pero Minerva no supo interpretar su silencio. Desde luego, Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank había sido una eficiente sustituta, pero no se atrevía a juzgarla más allá.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás pensando en reclutar a más profesores para la Orden? Creo que es un poco prematuro pensar en ella, antes deberíamos tantear a Charity, a Séptima,…

-No, no voy a hacer eso por el momento. Pero muy pronto vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que podamos reunir. En fin, envíale la lechuza. Quiero que esté aquí lo antes posible.

**00000**

Advierto desde ya que esta historia que me salió escribir es muy, muy rarita: por sus personajes, por la forma y extensión de sus capítulos, por la trama que cuenta... no tiene casi nada que ver con nada de lo que he escrito hasta ahora. Ojalá que le den una oportunidad más allá de este miniprólogo, a pesar de esas rarezas. Solo puedo decirles que es una historia que escribí desde el corazón, metiendo un montón de temas que me rondaban, unas muy cercanas y otras menos, pero que me apetecía tocar.

La historia ya está terminada, pendiente de una revisión exhaustiva y de los posibles retoques que me puedan sugerir en los comentarios, así que actualizaré regularmente.

Sobre el rating, advierto que aunque en modo alguno va a ser una historia lemmon, creo que mi enfoque es bastante adulto, y eso justifica la M: no obstante, acepto objeciones a esto.


	2. La dura vida de la profesora sustituta

Tomo los personajes de JK Rowling para darles un poco más de vidilla de los que ella les dió.

**00000**

** DURA VIDA DE LA PROFESORA SUSTITUTA**

Hogwarts, otra vez. No pude evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago por volver a enseñar en "el más fino colegio de magia y hechicería del país", al decir de los cursis.

El mes escaso que había estado en Hogwarts el curso anterior había sido una auténtica sorpresa para mí. No guardaba recuerdos especialmente felices de mi época de estudiante, ni habían perdurado amistades inquebrantables. Sin embargo, durante el tiempo que el profesor Hagrid había estado imposibilitado el curso anterior, redescubrí los rincones del colegio, me pateé sus terrenos y me llené de sus sonidos. Al acabar la sustitución, experimenté un cierto pesar por tener que marcharme. Eso no me ocurría con frecuencia.

Decididamente, enseñar a una manada de adolescentes revoltosos a cuidar de los bowtruckles no era la idea que yo tenía de un trabajo interesante, cuando salí de Hogwarts. En aquellos años había ambicionado recorrer el mundo y realizar sonados descubrimientos, hacerme famosa y ganar dinero y prestigio. Pero la realidad no había satisfecho mis expectativas, y vivir con la casa a cuestas, siempre a la caza de nuevas criaturas que dar a conocer en sesudos artículos que casi nadie leía, empezaba a pesarme. Por eso empecé a explorar otras posibilidades laborales, y aun si el trato con los alumnos no me entusiasmaba, Hogwarts no parecía una mala opción. El sueldo era bueno, el entorno, inmejorable, y los contactos que podía hacer desde el colegio podían ser el trampolín hacia un puesto más gratificante.

Por eso, estaba disfrutando con el regreso. La idea de _volver_ a un lugar familiar, en vez de enfrentarme otra vez a lo desconocido, me resultaba entrañable, cálida, acogedora. Tal vez me estaba haciendo mayor, y mis ansias juveniles de aventura y viaje se habían calmado, pero la carta de la subdirectora McGonagall me había llegado en el momento justo. Claro que volvía a tratarse de otra breve sustitución, pero una vez en el colegio, esta vez sí intentaría jugar mis cartas para conseguir un empleo permanente. Tal vez algún profesor estuviera pensando en la jubilación, o en tomarse unas largas vacaciones.

Sí, decididamente Hogwarts era donde quería estar en ese momento. Tal vez me había llegado la hora de sentar la cabeza en un lugar tranquilo. Sonriendo, inicié la caminata hacia el castillo. En el bolsillo de mi túnica se mecía una invitación para cenar en Hogsmeade aquella misma noche. Este va a ser un curso inolvidable, pensé.

**00000**

Y sí, de momento parece que no pasa nada, pero denme un tiempo para presentarles a los personajes... este no es un fic de aventura, pero en el próximo capítulo ya empieza la interacción en sí misma.


	3. Nosotra podemos con esto y con mucho más

Pues nada, que ahí sigo contando las historias que JK no contó.

**00000**

**NOSOTRAS PODEMOS CON ESTO Y CON MUCHO MÁS**

-Hola, Charity.

-¡Willa!- en su voz, el ridículo diminutivo sonaba genial-. Te esperaba esta mañana. ¿Cómo ha sido el viaje?

-Bien, bien, ya he podido dejar mi baúl y todo está en orden. ¿Qué hay de nuevo por aquí?

-Muchas cosas, y tú eres la única buena.

Me sonreí ante la calurosa bienvenida, desproporcionada en mi opinión. Solo conocía a Charity Burbage desde el curso anterior. Concretamente, mi segundo día de trabajar en el colegio, mientras volvía de los establos de los thestrals, me la crucé por el patio de Encantamientos y una ráfaga de viento destapó e hizo volcar una cesta repleta de objetos muggles que ella hacia levitar tras de sí. Mecánicamente, ambas empezamos a convocar esos objetos, y así me enteré de que se llamaban "rotuladores fluorescentes". Charity me habló con una alegre entonación. "¿De qué va esta? ¿Pretende hacerse la simpática?", recuerdo que pensé, pero el caso es que seguimos hablando durante la cena y cuando se despidió para volver a su casa, porque ella vivía en el pueblo y yo en el castillo, me aseguró que al día siguiente me ayudaría a repasar el listado de alumnos para que tuviera vigilados a los más díscolos. Y lo hizo.

Las siguientes tres semanas se convirtieron en una sucesión de merendolas durante las que hacíamos apuestas sobre el vencedor del torneo de los tres magos, escapadas a Hogsmeade para saquear las tiendas, y veladas etílicas a las que se unían otras dos profesoras, Séptima Vector y Aurora Sinistra, para no dejar títere con cabeza (¿qué clase de alga podrida desayuna Karkarov para tener esa cara de avinagrado?, ¿cuántas voces exactamente oye en su cabeza Sybill Trelawney?) y acabar riendo y brindando por lo primero que se nos ocurría. Y a pesar de que en ningún momento desapareció de mi cabeza la sensación de irrealidad, de que tanto disfrute no podía durar, cuando me llegó la hora de despedirme, lo sentí muy de veras.

Adoré la sensación familiar de volver a ocupar el sofá de su casa, frente a la chimenea, encendida ya a pesar de estar en agosto. Sin preguntar, me puso en las manos una taza de chocolate, y galletas frente a mí. Se acordaba de que compartíamos la adicción por el chocolate caliente. Bebí un sorbo y dejé la taza en la mesa.

-Supongo que te refieres a todo lo que ocurrió en la final del torneo de los tres magos… - retomé el hilo de la conversación.

Charity me relató los acontecimientos ocurridos al final del curso pasado, incluyendo la versión de Dumbledore sobre la muerte de Cedric Diggory y el retorno de Quién-tú-sabes. Aunque ya me había explicado algo por carta, lo que me contó me puso los vellos de punta. Yo también podía aportarle algo de información.

-Vi a Amos Diggory este verano, cuando fui al Ministerio a renovar mi permiso de Manipuladora de Criaturas Mágicas Agresivas. No parecía él. Le han caído 20 años encima.- meneé la cabeza.- Nadie debería tener que pasar por la pérdida de un hijo.

-Sí, fue tan trágico… Aquí se sintió mucho también, Cedric era un chaval encantador, un alumno modélico. Nadie podía tener motivo alguno para dañarlo.- a Charity se le empañaron sus almendrados ojos color chocolate.

-Supongo que por eso mucha gente prefiere la explicación de que fue un accidente. Trágico, pero menos peligroso que admitir lo de Quién–tú–sabes.- intenté aparentar desenvoltura, pero necesitaba detalles, porque de ello podía depender mi continuidad en el colegio.- ¿De verdad ha vuelto?

-Dumbledore está seguro. Y yo estaba allí cuando Harry Potter volvió con el cadáver de Cedric. No fingía ni el miedo ni el dolor. Ya sé que según El Profeta…

-No sé por qué todavía leemos esa bazofia.- la interrumpí.

-Ya sé, ya sé que es puro sensacionalismo, sobre todo desde que han empezado esa campaña contra Dumbledore. – Charity me dio la razón.

-Yo solo lo compro para leer los resultados de quidditch, y luego lo uso para envolver la carne cruda. No me pegues, pero prefiero El Quisquilloso.- ella fingió escandalizarse, y yo puse cara de circunstancias.- Estoy coleccionando los cromos de dragones que trae.-me justifiqué poniendo cara de inocencia.

Charity echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía con ganas.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí, Willa. Vamos a necesitar muchas risas este año. ¿Aun sigues con tu idea de transformarte para dar las clases? – acarició mi pelo, muy corto y de un negro intenso.

La miré aparentando seguridad, aunque no la sentía en absoluto.

-Creo que los alumnos me tendrán más respeto si parezco mayor. Unas pocas arrugas, y unas canas, y a ninguno se le ocurrirá llamarme Willa, como hacen otras, y no quiero señalar. – bromeé.

-Ya sabes que eso me parece una tontería, pero bueno, hazlo tú que puedes, doña yo-domino-la-transformación-humana. Aunque cada vez te harán falta menos cambios, empiezo a verte patas de gallo.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Soy más joven que tú! Y esos despiadados alumnos pueden querer aprovecharse de su indefensa maestra.- arqueé la boca, fingiendo hacer pucheros.

-Claro, su indefensa maestra metamorfomaga que tiene por costumbre manejar bicharracos venenosos y/o con colmillos hiperdesarrollados. Por cierto, llévate mañana un par de ellos a la reunión de reparto de clases: nos hará falta toda la artillería para que los veteranos no nos endiñen los peores horarios.

-Por Merlín, Charity, había echado de menos esto, pero no vayas a asustarme que todavía estoy a tiempo de dar media vuelta y largarme.- no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo, pero hablando con Charity comprendí que mi motivación para permanecer en Hogwarts iba más lejos de las puramente laborales.

-Pues quizá sería lo mejor, porque me temo que este va a ser un año duro. De verdad, Willa,- me dijo, mirándome a los ojos- me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, vamos a tener que apoyarnos mucho.

-Yo también me alegro de estar aquí, Charity. Ya veremos como lo hacemos para que nadie nos amargue el año. Nosotras podemos con esto y con mucho más.

Entrechocamos nuestras tazas de chocolate en un brindis amistoso, y seguimos hablando de todo, y de nada.

**00000**

Este capítulo va dedicadao a Jaime, que me dió el título.


	4. Claustro extraordinario

Todos los personajes de este capítulo pertenecen a JK Rowling, y por una vez, no he inventado casi nada.

**00000**

**CLAUSTRO EXTRAORDINARIO**

Era la primera vez que iba a iniciar un curso en Hogwarts como profesora, así que por primera vez asistiría al claustro inicial, la reunión en la que se repartían los horarios. Estaba nerviosa, para qué negarlo, y no sólo por las advertencias que me había hecho Charity, sino sobre todo porque iba a ver a algunos de los que habían sido mis profesores en su salsa, desvestidos del aura de la autoridad. Como alumna, siempre había pensado bastante mal de ellos, los veía maniáticos, a veces mezquinos, siempre inalcanzables. Y ahora estaban a mi altura, o mejor dicho, yo me había elevado a la suya. Que no es que fuera mucho, pero era algo.

Al entrar en la sala de reuniones, saludé a Aurora Sinistra. Aun no había tenido oportunidad de verla porque, al igual que Charity, vivía en Hogsmeade y apuraba los últimos días de las vacaciones consintiendo a sus revoltosas hijas. Ella me propinó un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Willa! Pensé que no te veríamos tan pronto por aquí. Me alegro de que estés, así podemos hacer frente común y que no nos trituren los "basiliscos"- miró hacia Minerva McGonagall y una anciana profesora cuyo nombre no recordaba pero que parecía una auténtica arpía- Creo que deberíamos cambiarle el nombre al día. En lugar de 29 de agosto, llamémoslo Día del Caníbal.- detecté rápidamente la sorna en la voz de Aurora, que sonrió a la anciana y albina bruja que se sentaba enfrente de ella.- O Día del Tuerto, porque de aquí unas pocas saldremos sin ojos.

Eché un vistazo a la sala de profesores, o mejor podría decir sala de profesoras, ya que éramos amplia mayoría: casi todas estábamos ya sentadas, y nadie tenía aspecto de caníbal, pero los gestos tensos abundaban. Hice un gesto de súplica a Charity, que llegaba en ese momento musitando una disculpa, para que se sentara a mi lado. Si alguien quería asesinarme con la mirada por arrebatarle un mejor horario, prefería tener a amigos cerca.

En la zona de la derecha, de pie y dominando con su altura la amplia mesa circular, Minerva McGonagall carraspeó y lanzó una mira asesina por encima de sus lentes.

-Por favor, vamos a empezar con el reparto de horarios de clase. Todos tenéis delante un pergamino con el número de alumnos que hay matriculados en vuestras asignaturas, y los niveles, así como el agrupamiento por casas.

-Ejem, Minerva, creo que antes de repartir los horarios habría que retocar los agrupamientos. Te he pedido mil veces que no me juntes a los Hufflepuff con los Slytherin de 3º, esa es una combinación explosiva.- protestó Betsheba Babbling, la anciana profesora de Runas Antiguas.- Si ya es difícil conseguir que estos mentecatos aprecien los matices de la traducción de la Balada de Hengist de Woodcroft, al menos podrías no torpedear mis clases a posta uniendo a esos dos grupos. Son agua y aceite.

-Betsheba, no tengo intención de torpedear a nadie, pero no es posible que en tu asignatura tengas solos a los alumnos de cada casa, deberías duplicar tus horas de clase entonces. No es mi culpa si pocos Hufflepuff eligen tu materia.

-Si el plan de estudios la considerara obligatoria, como siempre ha sido, habría alumnos suficientes para…

-Creo, querida Betsheba, que no debe obligarse a todos los alumnos a cursar todas las materias, sobre todo si, como en el caso de la mía, es tan imprescindible una predisposición natural para desvelar los misterios del futuro.- la voz chirriante de Sybill Trelawney consiguió sorprenderme al intervenir en la discusión. Luego prosiguió.- Por mi parte, Minerva, solo te recuerdo que mi ojo interior alcanza su mayor precisión cuando trabaja una vez que el sol ha sobrepasado el punto más alto.- Ahora Trelawney ensayó una especie de voz tenebrosa, pero se acabó rasgando en una tos que exhudaba un fuerte olor a jerez.

-Claro, el ojo interior necesita reposar la resaca.- comentó con sorna Aurora, inclinándose hacia Séptima, que le guiñó aceptando la broma.

-Por cierto Minerva, a ver si este año consigues encajarme todas mis clases prácticas entre el martes y el miércoles: los lunes tengo que salir de trabajar temprano porque me toca a mí recoger a Kettie de la guardería.- Aurora sonrió a los presentes.- Con cuatro años, ya consigue encender las velas, no se le puede quitar el ojo de encima…

Severus Snape, sentado al otro lado de Charity, no pudo evitar un gesto desdeñoso, y gruñó por lo bajo: "Mocosos".

-¿Podemos continuar, señores? A ver, Filius, tienes a los alumnos de EXTASIS los viernes a última hora.- Flitwick desorbitó sus grandes ojos saltones, boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, pero no emitió una sola queja.- Y vosotras, Rolanda y Wilhelmina, os tenéis que repartir las horas centrales del día, no quiero tener a ningún alumno al aire libre cuando esté anocheciendo.

Miré a la bruja de ojos amarillos que ocupaba asiento frente a mí, y nos hicimos un gesto de entendimiento.

-Volviendo a los agrupamientos, Minerva,- la cara rubicunda de Pomona Sprout expresaba preocupación- sabes que meter en el mismo invernadero, con escardillos de por medio, a los Slytherin y Gryffindor de cuarto año, con todas esas hormonas revoloteando por ahí, es un poco temerario.

-Te digo lo mismo, Pomona. Si no quieres estar dando clases los fines de semana, hay que unir grupos.

-Puestos a hacer comentarios, debo agradecerte que hayas tenido el detalle de colocar las dos horas de clase de Pociones los lunes después de Historia de la Magia. Mis alumnos podrán llegar bien descansados para apreciar el sutil arte de las pociones después de haber roncado apaciblemente.- me costó un poco entender la enrevesada ironía de Severus Snape, cuya presencia resultaba intimidante incluso en un gallinero como el que se había formado allí.

Todo el mundo miró al fantasma que ocupaba el sillón junto al de Snape, pero este no se inmutó.

-¿A qué se debe este aumento en el número de horas de clase?- preguntó Séptima Vector, que impartía la asignatura de Aritmancia. Aunque era una de las profesoras más cercanas a Charity, y habíamos coincidido mucho el año anterior, no tenía muy clara cuál era su forma de ser. Al igual que yo, era bastante reservada, hablaba poco de su situación personal y prefería dejar que otros llevaran el peso de la conversación. No obstante, me agradaba su porte serio y reposado. Seguro que ella no necesitaba envejecer su aspecto para ganarse el respeto de los alumnos.- Creo que tengo un horario digno de un elfo doméstico…

-Lo siento, Séptima, pero supongo que es mérito tuyo. Este año ha habido más peticiones que nunca para cursar tu materia.- le contestó McGonagall.

-Y sin embargo, por primera vez desde que trabajo aquí, han bajado las matrículas de la mía.- intervino Charity, que hasta entonces había estado muy alegre, oscureciendo su semblante.- ¿Crees que hay algún motivo en particular?

Minerva se calló y apretó los labios. Su mirada vagó por toda la mesa y acabó posándose en una bruja gruesa y vestida con una rebeca de un tono rosado. Sonreía beatíficamente, y no había abierto la boca en toda la reunión.

-Supongo que no, Charity. Vaivenes en los gustos, ¿qué otro motivo podría haber para no querer cursar Estudios Muggles?

De pronto, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. El entretenido toma y daca de minutos antes había dado paso a un frío silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper. A todos se nos ocurrían motivos. Como por ejemplo que si Quién-tú-sabes había vuelto de verdad, estudiar a los muggles era una manera perfecta de buscarse problemas.

-Bueno, si todos tenéis ya vuestros horarios, creo que podemos terminar la reunión. Mañana llegan los alumnos, me gustaría que todos reviséis vuestras aulas antes de ese momento. Feliz curso a todos.

**00000**

Muchas gracias a las personas que leen en la sombra, y muchas más a las que salen a la luz.


	5. Departamento de recursos humanos

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RECURSOS HUMANOS**

-No puedo creer que Dumbledore haya permitido que esa mujer lo interrumpiera.- Charity expresó el sentir general.

-Siempre tan buena, Charity… - Aurora le dedicó una sonrisa fectuosa, para luego afilar la lengua. - Esa no es una mujer, es un sapo con rebecas de lana. Y lo que yo no me puedo creer es que el director no haya podido encontrar un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Es que la gente no quiere trabajar? Mi Archie podría dar esas clases.- se quejó Aurora.

-Bueno, no es un puesto tan sencillo, ¿no? Digo, no es solo como si coges la bola de cristal y empiezas a predecir lo que ocurrirá el año que viene… te quedan diez meses para ocultar que no tienes ni idea de la materia. En Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, hay que enseñar "de verdad",- enfatizó Séptima, para añadir luego con su prudencia habitual.- Sobre todo si Quién–tú–sabes ha vuelto.

-Lo que me extraña es que tampoco parece que Dumbledore haya buscado mucho, ¿no? No he visto anuncios en El Profeta, ni en la agencia de colocaciones, ni os ha preguntado a vosotras si podías recomendar a alguien. ¿Verdad que me hubierais avisado? De haber sabido esto, yo misma habría solicitado el puesto.- comenté.

-¿Tú? ¿Prefieres esa plaza a la tuya?- preguntó Charity, extrañada.

-Lo que yo prefiero es un puesto permanente, no una sustitución de un par de semanas. ¡Ya sé que no es mi especialidad! Tendría que ponerme a estudiar como loca, pero bueno, no sería la primera vez.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo Dumbledore prefiere a una extraña antes que a Severus. Él lleva años solicitando ese puesto.- Séptima entornó lo ojos y tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa.- No se trata de que sea una asignatura fácil o difícil, sino de que es una materia estratégica, y me extraña de que la haya dejado en manos de alguien desconocido.

-Si nunca ha querido a Snape en ese puesto, por algo será.- Aurora puso cara de que ese tema estaba fuera de discusión.- Ya sé que tú te llevas bien con él, pero a mí me da escalofríos. De todas formas, no creo que haya sido plato de buen gusto para Dumbledore contratar a esa tipa. ¿No habéis escuchado el discurso de Umbridge? Apuesto a que se lo ha escrito Fudge.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Ya sabemos que Umbridge trabaja para el Ministerio, pero ¿tan cercana es al ministro?- pregunté yo.

-¿Tú tampoco lees El Profeta, no? El Ministerio ya no es neutral, desde junio pasado ha tomado partido en contra de Dumbledore, y ahora, al colar a Umbridge aquí, Fudge está intentando controlar Hogwarts.- Séptima continuó con la tesis de Aurora, se notaba que no era la primera vez que tocaban ese tema.

-¿Controlar Hogwarts? Yo pienso que solo querrá vigilar a Dumbledore.- no me sorprendió que Charity intentara encontrar disculpas para los manejos del Ministerio. Tenía un natural demasiado bondadoso y bienpensado, demasiado para su propia seguridad, pensé.

-No seas inocente, Charity. Fudge teme a Dumbledore, pero no se atreverá directamente con él. No todavía. Pero mucho me sorprendería si no empieza a meter las narices en nuestras clases.

-Ojalá no tengas razón, Séptima. Porque si intenta intimidarnos y nuestra manera de dar clases le parece inapropiada para los objetivos del Ministerio, puede buscarnos un lío.- Charity empezaba a comprender las implicaciones de la presencia de Umbridge.

-Pues me temo que eso es justo lo que quieren hacer Fudge y su mano derecha, Umbridge. Cualquier político sabe que quien controla la educación de los jóvenes, acabará controlando el país.- concluyó Séptima.

-Pero, pero… - interrumpí, preocupada. Lo único que necesitaba para perder definitivamente mi tranquilidad en clase es tener a alguien husmeando en ella.- Umbridge no puede hacer eso, ¿no? Quiero decir, sólo es una profesora. No puede decirnos a los demás lo que debemos enseñar.

El silencio siguió a mi afirmación, pero no porque me dieran la razón. Todas valorábamos cuánto tiempo podría Dumbledore protegernos de Umbridge. Finalmente, habló Aurora, con su vehemencia habitual.

-¿Sabéis lo que creo? Que esa tipa no quiere estar aquí. Cualquiera se cree que está preparada para dar clases, oh, qué bonito, trabajar con niños…. ¡no tienen ni idea de lo que es tener a veinte adolescentes, hormonas con patas, metidos en una habitación cerrada, intentando que aprendan a distinguir las lunas de Saturno de las de Júpiter, cuando lo único que tienen en sus huecas cabecitas es el último número de _Corazón de bruja_ o los resultado de la liga de quidditch. En realidad esa Umbridge no sabe dónde se ha metido, y como me llamo Aurora que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que se entere bien rápido de que ser profesor es algo muy serio. ¡Va a odiar haber aceptado este puesto!


	6. Entre dos fuegos

**Los personajes pertencen a JK Rowling, y en esta ocasión modifico un poquito el marco temporal de "La orden del fénix", para mejor encaje de lo que yo quería contar.**

**00000**

**ENTRE DOS FUEGOS**

Al acabar mi primer día de clases, me derrumbé en un cómodo sillón de la sala de profesores. Todo había ido razonablemente bien, ningun alumno había perdido ninguna parte de su cuerpo y todos los animales estaban encerrados en sus respectivos cubículos. Excepto por la vigilancia que debía hacer durante la cena, mi jornada laboral había concluido con éxito. Me apetecía compartir las sensaciones del primer día con mis compañeras, pero antes de que pudiera acercarme a Charity, una sonriente Dolores Umbridge se plantó ante mí.

-¿Cómo le ha ido su primer día de clases, querida? Los comienzos siempre son difíciles, ¿verdad?- me preguntó con un tono untuoso. Técnicamente, no era mi primer día de clase, y me fastidió que me considerara una novata. ¿No lo era ella también? Pero no era plan comenzar con un desplante a la representante del ministerio, así que contesté con vaguedades.

-Bien, bien. Los alumnos parecen tener interés en mi materia. Las criaturas mágicas suelen despertar curiosidad.

-Tenga cuidado con eso, querida, porque la curiosidad mató al gato,- y ese refrán sonaba como una tragedia en la boca de la rechoncha mujer, que llevaba un broche con forma de gato para sujetar su rebeca de lana de angora.- No olvide que demasiada curiosidad es peligrosa, sobre todo a la edad que tienen estos inocentes niños.

Me quedé callada. Tenía algunos alumnos a los que no calificaría en absoluto de inocentes. Pero Umbridge sí recibió respuesta de alguien.

-La curiosidad es la base del conocimiento. No sabríamos ni la mitad de lo que sabemos hoy en día sobre pociones y ungüentos si durante siglos magos y brujas curiosos no hubieran experimentado con todo tipo de hierbas.- Pomona Sprout, a la que recordaba vagamente como a una bruja tranquila y campechana lanzó estas palabras con un inconfundible tono de reto.

-Oh, desde luego, cariño- Umbridge parecía querer mucho a todo el mundo por la manera en que nos llamaba, pero hay amores que matan.- Los magos adultos y bien cualificados por el Ministerio deben experimentar para aumentar los poderes de la comunidad mágica. Pero en el caso de los alumnos… - negó con la cabeza- sus mentes no está preparadas para ir más allá de a donde sus maestros decidan, y deberían limitarse a seguir disciplinadamente sus instrucciones. Solo así conseguirán conocimientos sólidos. ¿No está de acuerdo conmigo, Severus?

El profesor de Pociones, envuelto en su eterno halo de fastidio, la miró con disgusto.

-Indudablemente, ningun alumno de esta escuela debería cuestionar las órdenes de un profesor.- afirmó con una curiosa mezcla de convicción y desinterés.

-Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo en esto. – Umbridge parecía a punto de explotar de la satisfacción. – Si los alumnos comprendieran claramente los beneficios de seguir estrictamente las indicaciones de sus profesores, que solo pensamos en su bienestar, no tendría que castigarlos como he tenido que hacer hoy.

McGonagall, que entraba en ese momento hablando con Séptima, se irguió al escuchar esto, y entornó los ojos como intentando decidir qué hacer o decir. Pero Pomona se le adelantó.

-Un poco pronto para empezar con los castigos, ¿no? Ya sé que el primer día de clase hay que marcar territorio, pero…

-Supongo que no estará cuestionando mi método de dar clase, ¿verdad, querida? – y bajo la afectación de la voz de Umbridge se detectaba claramente la frialdad. – Cornelius conoce perfectamente mi manera de trabajar y de mantener la disciplina, y al menos yo no necesito disfrazarme para dar clase.

La alusión directa a mí me hizo enrojecer violentamente. Hasta ese momento había pensado que podía intervenir para relajar el ambiente, antes de que los cuchillos empezaran a volar, pero de pronto me invadió un violento deseo de ser yo misma la que utilizara una maldición contra el sapo rosado. Me contuve a duras penas: "necesito caerle bien, necesito conseguir un puesto aquí", me repetía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva dando clase, profesora Umbridge? Me gustaría que me explicara como lo hace para que los chicos no se le revolucionen. – la mirada reprobadora de McGonagall no se me escapó, pero Charity asintió con sus ojos chocolate mi intento de rebajar la tensión, siempre intentando buscar el lado bueno de todo y evitar los enfrentamientos.

-No es necesario tener mucha experiencia para saber que cuando un alumno se empeña en hablar mal de un profesor, debe ser castigado. Hoy mismo, ese fantasioso muchacho, Potter, se ha permitido el lujo de desacreditar a un profesor de esta institución…

-Harry Potter no ha hecho sino informarle de que el difunto profesor Quirrell estuvo poseído por Quién-usted-sabe mientras ejercía en Hogwarts. Son hechos comprobables, de los que tal vez usted no estaba enterada porque no vivía aquí. No creo que decir la verdad sea motivo para recibir ningun castigo, Dolores.- McGonagall hacía un esfuerzo supremo para hablar con tranquilidad, pero solo lo conseguía a medias.

-¿También usted va a cuestionar mis métodos, Minerva? Espero que no se le ocurrirá levantarle mi castigo a Potter.- parecía haber un deje de diversión en las palabras de Umbridge, que hacía rato se había olvidado de mí, y se había encarado con la subdirectora, que la dominaba desde su altura.

-En absoluto, Dolores.- le devolvió el tratamiento familiar, no sin retintín.- Respaldaré sus sanciones, como con las de cualquier otro profesor de Hogwarts. Pero recuerde que nuestra tarea aquí es cuidar de que los alumnos aprendan, crezcan y desarrollen sus dotes, y es mi labor asegurarme de que usted no olvide la suya. Estamos aquí para servir a los alumnos, no lo olvide.

**00000**

Y sí, ya sé que todavía no ha pasado nada y que estoy de un pesado... pero es que no va a "pasar" gran cosa... salvo en la mente y el corazón de mi atribulada Wilhelmina.

¿Alguien ha pillado el gazapo temporal? Si alguien lo hace, felicitaciones, porque es un detallito solo al alcance de auténticos devoradores de HP.


	7. Picnic

**PICNIC**

Era tradición en Hogwarts que el primer fin de semana del curso la profesora de Herbología, Pomona Sprout, organizara una salida al Bosque Prohibido en busca de hierbas medicinales y de los primeros hongos del otoño. Ese paseo incluía realizar un picnic en las praderas aledañas al lago, y al mismo estaban invitados todos los profesores. Aunque lo promovía Sprout, se sabía que Dumbledore lo aprobaba y a veces asistía, con el objetivo de estrechar lazos entre los compañeros de trabajo, y para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos. Así que ese sábado me puse mi túnica más resistente, cargué de tabaco mi petaca y me coloqué las botas de viaje y bajé al gran comedor para empaquetar algo de comida en una cesta.

Por supuesto, Charity, Séptima y Aurora, que venía con toda su familia, se apuntaron a la salida, y ya estaban allí. Vi también en la puerta, esperando, a Flitwick y Trelawney, a Rolanda Hooch, a Sprout y McGonagall, a Irma Pince y, para mi sorpresa, a Severus Snape.

Salimos por los jardines dirigiéndonos hacia el lindero del bosque, para circunvalarlo. La marcha era lenta, porque a cada rato Sprout se inclinaba para recoger algun hongo, y comentaba con Séptima, que la observaba con mucha atención, sus propiedades y aplicaciones mágicas. Snape, sin participar de la charla, también recogía muestras a cada rato. Charity charlaba con Archie, el marido de Aurora, que por su parte tenía bastante tarea consiguiendo que sus hijas no pelearan ente sí. Los demás caminábamos distraidos, disfrutando en mi caso del tibio sol y de las explicaciones de Sprout.

Para el mediodía, ya llevábamos tres cestas cargadas de muestras levitando a nuestras espaldas, y Aurora decidió que ya era hora de comer. Nos acomodamos en el prado que descendía en suave pendiente hacia el lago, y empezamos a distribuir la empanada, los sándwiches y el jugo de calabaza, en el que Sybill vertió un chorreoncito de algo que llevaba en su petaca. Hice como que no me daba cuenta, y tomé mi propio vaso.

-¿Qué buen día tuvimos, no?- afirmó más que preguntó Flitwick.

-Excelente, sin una brizna de viento. Un día perfecto para el quidditch – y Rolanda comenzó una animada discusión con Aurora y su marido acerca de las posibilidades que tenía Hufflepuff de repetir el segundo puesto de hacía dos años en la copa de quidditch de este curso.

Decidí aprovechar el almuerzo para relacionarme con otros compañeros. Me interesaba y mucho consolidar mi puesto consiguiendo las simpatías de los maestros más influyentes. Y como Minerva y Charity se habían unido a la discusión sobre quidditch para defender a los leones de Gryffindor, yo tomé asiento junto a Severus.

Snape y yo debimos coincidir en el colegio; sin embargo, no lo recordaba en absoluto. Se me hacía difícil pensar que esa cara pálida y circunspecta, carente de cualquier atisbo de alegría o emoción, hubiera podido pertenecer a un adolescente. Aparentaba cualquier edad entre los 25 y los 55 años, y solo su pelo, negrísimo y brillante, y unos sorprendentemente ágiles andares, evitaban que pensara en él como en un anciano con un oscuro estado de ánimo.

El profesor de Pociones comía empanada sin prestarle atención mientras colocaba en cajitas perfectamente etiquetadas las hierbas que había recogido por la mañana.

-El bosque prohibido oculta muchos secretos- afirmé, en un intento de empezar una charla.

Me miró con el mismo interés que a un micropuff, y contestó lacónicamente.

-Sí.

"Venga, Willa, puedes hacerlo mejor. Snape puede ser la llave hacia un puesto fijo en el colegio… tienes que hacerle ver que eres de las suyas".

-Nosotros coincidimos en Hogwarts.-le comuniqué.

-Ajá.- y me miró como si le hubiera ofrecido jugar una partida de snap explosivo.

-Yo también estuve en Slytherin. – creo que soné un poco desesperada, porque Séptima me miró arqueando la ceja.

-No me digas. – pero por una vez, Snape pareció prestarme algo de atención. – No te recuerdo.

-Es que yo entré en primero cuando tú hacías tu último curso. No creo que te fijaras mucho en los de primer año. – intenté justificar su olvido.

-Supongo que sería eso. – aceptó, e hizo un además de volver a sus hierbas. Tenía que mantener su atención.

-Si necesitas alguna ayuda con los pequeños…- dudé-… ya sabes, como soy de tu casa, podría ayudarte con los más revoltosos. Estaría encantada de colaborar en cualquier cosa.

Snape me miró con sus insondables ojos negros, y estoy segura de que se estaba riendo de mí.

-No tengo ningun problema para controlar a los alumnos de mi casa, gracias – pero su tono de voz era cualquier cosa menos agradecido. – En el improbable caso de que hubiera alumnos revoltosos en la noble casa de Salazar Slytherin, te aseguro que no necesito ningun truco (esa obvia referencia a mi necesidad de metamorfosearme para mantener la disciplina me dolió) ni ayuda para que obedezcan mis órdenes. Mis alumnos saben que conmigo no se juega.

Recalcó lo bastante estas últimas palabras para que yo desistiera definitivamente de hacerme la simpática con él. Volví a concentrarme en la comida, bajo las miradas curiosas de Minerva McGonagall y Séptima Vector.


	8. No te lo perdonaré

_**Con todo mi cariño, para Javier, que habla de los ironbelly ucranianos como quien habla de su perro. **_

**00000**

**NO TE LO PERDONARÉ**

-Necesito andar un poco, ¿me acompañas?

El rostro rojo como un tomate rojo de Charity mostraba un enfado inusual, incluso podría decir que algo de rabia. Siendo como era ella la persona más dulce e incapaz de matar a una mosca que conocía, me resultó una sorpresa verla así. Cogí una capa y la seguí hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Qué va a pasar? ¡Dumbledore! ¡Lo odio! ¡Umbridge! ¡La detesto! ¡Hipócritas, cobardes, sanguijuelas, eso es lo que son!- siguió mascullando entre dientes.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- volví a preguntar, con calma, cuando sobrepasamos la cabaña de Hagrid, que yo utilizaba como almacén, y nos encontramos lejos de todo.

-¡Ha pasado lo que tenía que pasar! ¡Que doña-yo-soy-la-Suma-Inquisidora-pelotillera-de-Fudge va a empezar con las supervisiones de clases! Para comprobar el seguimiento del programa del ministerio y evaluar nuestra capacidad docente. ¿Y a quién le ha tocado la primera evaluación? ¡A quién va a ser! A la buena y tonta de Charity que nunca se queja y que da esa asignatura facilita que todo el mundo aprueba, les cuenta un par de divertidas anécdotas de muggles, y ya, ni siquiera tienen que hacer magia en sus clases, por Merlín… y el calzonazos de Dumbledore – Charity era incapaz de pronunciar ningun insulto más fuerte que ese- va y ni siquiera me lo avisa, me lo ha tenido que contar Minerva, que lo siente mucho, que cree que no voy a tener ningún problema y que me apoya sin reservas… pero, ¿qué hace el director cuando intentan presionar a sus profesores? ¡Nada! ¡Nada de nada! Claro, él tiene asuntos muchos más trascendentales de los que ocuparse….

Estaba muy sorprendida. De ordinario, Charity hablaba de Dumbledore con reverencia. De su inteligencia, de su sentido del humor, de su valentía,… Me daba la impresión de que bajo el enfado de Charity había un mucho de decepción y un sentimiento de abandono, porque el todopoderoso e idolatrado director no había descendido a la arena para protegerla del sapo rosado de Umbridge. Me invadió una gran necesidad de protegerla, e intenté consolarla para suplir ese abandono.

-Sabes que al final todas vamos a pasar por la supervisión de Umbridge.- me estremecía al pensar que eso era cierto, y yo podía ser la próxima.- ¿Qué más da quién sea la primera? Y además, estoy de acuerdo con Minerva, tú lo tienes todo para hacerlo muy bien y de esa manera aplacar a Umbridge.

Charity me miró, airada de nuevo.

-O sea, que yo tengo que ser la que pare el golpe ¿Y por qué, si puede saberse? Aquí hay profesores mucho más preparados, colaboradores cercanos de Dumbledore. ¿Por qué no empiezan con Snape? ¿Por qué siempre es más fácil meterse con una mujer? Y claro, Estudios Muggles es una bobada, así que no importa si una chupatintas ministerial decide que tanto la materia como la profesora son prescindibles… ¿a quién le importan realmente los muggles?

Esa era una buena pregunta. A mí no me interesaban especialmente, por ejemplo. Alguna vez había visitado un zoológico, para valorar cómo cuidaban los muggles a sus criaturas, y ver esa acumulación de animales enjaulados me había parecido detestable. Digamos que mi conocimiento de ellos era superficial, y mi opinión, no demasiado favorable. Y sin embargo, desde que trataba a Charity me había pasado tardes enteras oyéndola hablar con apasionamiento de un cacharro llamado televisión que emitía imágenes en movimiento ("_no es sólo la imagen, como nuestras fotos, es que también hay voz, y se puede ver lo que ocurre en todo el mundo gracias a eso, Willa, casi se diría que es un tipo especial de magia_"), alternando sus comentario de admiración con improperios dirigidos al novio muggle de su hermana ("_y es que con la cantidad de muggles estupendos que hay, mi hermana ha ido a dar con un auténtico estúpido, vago y roñoso, de verdad que no sé qué ha visto en él, si fuera mago, lo obligaría a devolver la varita_"). Pero no le dije a Charity nada de esto.

-Charity, relájate. No creo que te haya elegido a ti por ningún motivo en especial. Y, si te ha elegido a dedo, creo que lo ha hecho muy bien, no en vano Dumbledore es Dumbledore.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que eres buena profesora, sabes mantener la atención de tus alumnos, los haces trabajar de mil formas distintas, consigues que se interesen y progresen, mantienes la clase ordenada y tienes todo tu material en perfecto estado de revista.- tal vez soné un poco envidiosa, pero pensaba todas y cada una de las palabras que dije. Charity poseía ese tipo de encanto que mantenía a sus alumnos pendientes de sus palabras y deseando obtener buenas notas para recibir una felicitación o una muestra de afecto de su parte, era el tipo de profesora que hacía estudiar a sus alumnos a base de sonrisas. Tenía ese tipo de encanto que yo nunca tendría, pero que creaba a su alrededor una esfera de bienestar y empatía. – Eres una excelente profesora, ¿qué otra cosa puede pedir Umbridge?

-¡No lo sé! Y eso es lo que me preocupa, la incertidumbre. Aunque esa mujer no tenga malas intenciones, puede ser que no le guste cómo lo hago.

-Es imposible que no le gustes. Imposible. Le gustarías a un ironbelly ucraniano, cariño.- intenté bromear, pero me di cuenta de que en realidad no creía que fuera exagerado.- Relájate, y compadécete de mí: ni siquiera soy la profesora titular, y tengo que modificar mi aspecto para mantener el respeto de mis alumnos. Eso sí que es patético, Umbridge me va a despellejar.

Empecé a fingir que hacía pucheros, y Charity se rió, provocando en mí un cosquilleo. Misión cumplida.

**000000**

_**Y quien quiera entender, que entienda.**_


	9. Tardes con Umbridge

**TARDES CON UMBRIDGE**

Efectivamente, Dolores Umbridge sometió a evaluación a todo el profesorado de Hogwarts. Al día siguiente de entrar en la clase de Charity, se dirigió a mí en el desayuno para advertirme de que esa tarde me visitaría. Tragué saliva y compuse una sonrisa fría.

Charity y Aurora, que ya había recibido su visita, me habían contado que la bruja no solo se limitaba a observar y tomar notas de lo que se hiciera en clase, sino que también hacía preguntas al profesor y a los alumnos. Así que yo llevaba prevista una breve parrafada acerca de mi experiencia como profesora y los contenidos y metodología de mi materia. Creo que se los solté en el tono de voz adecuado, sin apenas titubeos. Me sorprendió que los alumnos, generalmente un poco revoltosos al encontrarse al aire libre, se portaron con formalidad.

Al acabar la evaluación, me sentí mucho más tranquila, pero me escamaba el interés con que Umbridge me había preguntado por Hagrid. Yo lo había conocido el año pasado, y realmente el trato había sido mínimo, pero al estar trabajando en "su" cabaña, con "sus" animales, con "sus" alumnos, inevitablemente yo me había formado una opinión sobre él. Y buena, por cierto. Por mucho que el aspecto de Hagrid pudiera resultar un poco intimidante y bastante desaliñado (pero aquello era una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, no una fiesta de _Corazón de bruja_), la manera en que tenía organizados los establos, y el cuidado que prodigaba a los terrenos y animales de Hogwarts hablaban bien de él. Si había que achacarle algo, tal vez fuera que los alumnos siempre se presentaban en clase con un asomo de temor en la mirada, como no sabiendo con qué bestia podían encontrarse. Pero bueno, tener ligeramente asustados a los alumnos no me parecía nada malo, dijera lo que dijera Charity.

Había procurado no dejar en mal lugar a Hagrid porque sabía que era un protegido de Dumbledore. Pero al regresar a mi habitación por la noche, empecé a plantearme que lo mejor que podía ocurrirme era que despidieran a Hagrid… que este no regresara al colegio, o al menos no como profesor. Entonces yo podría permanecer en su puesto, y seguir disfrutando de todas las ventajas que ello conllevaba: el sueldo, la tranquilidad, y la compañía. Tal vez había perdido una oportunidad de poner en evidencia los fallos del antiguo profesor.

Pasé buena parte de la noche fumando, oteando la noche estrellada desde la mecedora de mi habitación. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y según los parámetros del ilustre director y de la no menos recta Minerva McGonagall, creía haber demostrado que se podía confiar en mi lealtad. Pero tenía un desagradable pellizco en la boca del estómago y la sensación de que con cada paso que me alejaba de mi natural ambigüedad de Slytherin, me complicaba las posibilidades de permanecer en Hogwarts.

**00000**

_**Me adelanto a mi ritmo habitual de publicación porque hoy inicio una aventura de la que no sé los resultados, y como preveo problemas para conectarme, pues más vale publicar que esperar. Si alguien ha sobrevivido para llegar a este capítulo, le diré que en mi muy subjetiva opinión, lo "mejor" comienza a partir de ahora.**_


	10. Aquelarre

**AQUELARRE**

La lechuza picoteó en el vidrio de mi ventana. La abrí, y recogí la carta.

-Aquelarre, ocho de la tarde.- sonreí al reconocer la letra de Aurora.- Ven preparada para todo.

-Siempre lo hago.- pensé en voz alta. Metí mi petaca de tabaco en el bolsillo de la túnica y revisé la habitación por si olvidaba algo.

Me gustaba salir los jueves por la noche para reunirme con el resto de profesores en Hogsmeade. En el mes escaso que llevábamos de clase, se había convertido en una tradición tan inamovible como las calabazas de Halloween, o las bromas pesadas de Peeves. Era nuestra noche loca, antes de que los que vivían lejos de Hogwarts regresaran a sus casas el fin de semana. Generalmente cenábamos algo ligero en La Tres Escobas, y terminábamos la noche en Cabeza de Puerco, o aun mejor, en el Aquelarre, un pub lo bastante iluminado como para saber con quién estabas hablando, muy cálido y donde se podía beber, fumar y quejarse de los alumnos, criticar al Ministerio o despellejar al último ligue sin que nadie se escandalizara. Aunque yo solía hablar poco, disfrutaba de la compañía, la conversación y la pipa.

-¡No aguanto más a los de 3º! Hoy le he requisado a una Ravenclaw un espejo y sombra de ojos. ¡A una Ravenclaw!- Séptima puso los ojos en blanco.- No sé quién los eligió para esa casa, en mis tiempos el Sombrero era más estricto…

-Minerva me ha dejado caer que Umbridge puede volver a entrar en mis clases- Charity parecía preocupada, y quise confortarla.- Parece que no le convenció la manera en que hablo de los muggles.

-No te preocupes. Tus alumnos te adoran, no te pondrán en evidencia. Con un poco de suerte, hasta la convences para que use un bolígrafo.- bromeé.

-¡Es que son mucho más prácticos que las plumas! No hay que cargar con los tinteros y escribes más rápido.- se defendió ella, siguiéndome la broma.

-¿Alguien conoce a ese mago del aro en la oreja? El tipo alto que va de azul… - Aurora se escondía tras su tercera cerveza de mantequilla.- Es de tu estilo, eh, Séptima, ¿no crees?

-¿Y cuál es mi estilo, si puede saberse, doña Yo-tengo-que-casar-a-alguien-antes-que-a-mis-hijas? Digo, si tienes una hipótesis sobre mis gustos en materia de hombres, te puedo poner en contacto con mi madre, ella se ha doctorado en eso. – los ojos de Séptima pasaron de su habitual celeste acuoso a un tono oscuro enfurecido, pero le dedicó una mirada evaluadora al mago. Realmente, era una figura imponente.

-Bueno, los tipos grandotes son más tranquilos, y la túnica azul indica que es una persona formal, pero lo bastante atrevido como para llevar un arete, o sea, justo lo que tú necesitas: un hombre de verdad, con un toque de fantasía. – disertó la dicharachera profesora de Astronomía.

-Aurora, desvarías. Y a mí no me gusta la fantasía: la Aritmancia es una ciencia. Me temo que se te está pegando algo de tu compañera de Departamento, Sybill mi-ojo-interior-me-habla Trelawney.

-¡No me nombres a Sybill!- intervino Rolanda Hooch, apurando de un trago su vino de elfo. - Ayer no tuvo mejor idea que empezar a lanzar hechizos aturdidores a los alumnos de primero que estaban practicando vuelo cerca de su ventana. Menos mal que ve menos que un ridgeback con conjuntivitis.

-A Dumbledore no le va a gustar eso.- Charity meneó la cabeza, preocupada.- Si Umbridge se entera, va a empezar a escarbar hasta que saque todos sus trapos sucios…

-¿Y los tiene?- no pude reprimir mi curiosidad.

-Todas los tenemos, ¿no? Claro, excepto tú, Aurora. Ya sabemos que como amantísima madre y esposa y aburrida Hufflepuff, tu vida es tan emocionante como la receta de la tarta de melaza.- Séptima seguía picada por su comentario de antes, y se lo devolvió con más acidez de la acostumbrada. Si no fuera porque empezaba a conocer la lealtad inquebrantable que unía a esas dos mujeres, a veces podría pensar que se odiaban.

Aurora alzó el mentón, fingiendo ofenderse.

-Detecto una fuerte corriente de envidia por aquí. Con lo que yo me preocupo por encontraros vuestra alma gemela… ¿Tú tampoco te vas a dejar, Willa? ¿No vas a dejar que mamá Aurora te consiga un fornido brujo que te ayude a domesticar escregutos?

-¿Estás pensando en Hagrid, querida?- intervino Charity, y yo puse cara de póquer.

-Uff, creo que una profesora suplente sin un techo donde caerse muerta no es un gran partido para nadie.- di una larga calada a mi pipa para desviar la conversación.

-Tú solo dame tiempo, cariño.- afirmó Aurora con convicción.- Insisto en que ese mago me parece muy atractivo… Rolanda, ve tú a por él.

-Uff, para nada, Aurora. Antes lo he escuchado hablar del Ministerio, y ya sabes que yo paso de política. – Aurora volvió a dirigir su atención hacia Séptima, que viéndole las intenciones, se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué nunca le buscas ligue a Charity?- Séptima usó la vieja táctica de la distracción. – Seguro que ella es mejor alumna que nosotras.

-Charity no necesita mis consejos, chicas, ella se basta sola. ¿O es que no os ha contado a quién le escribe esas larguísimas cartas que echa al correo muggle?

Charity por poco se atragantó con su licor de menta, y enrojeció hasta la raíz de sus rubios cabellos.

-¿Carteándote con un muggle? Vaya, qué bien guardadito te lo tenías, Charity. – Rolanda se burló sin piedad.

-¡Es solo mi proveedor de objetos muggles! Necesito mucho material para mis clases que no puedo encontrar en Hogsmeade, y Andrew me lo consigue a buen precio.

-Andrew… vaya, vaya, nada de señor Martin, simplemente Andrew… - Aurora siguió con la broma mientras Charity empezaba a poner cara de trágame tierra.

-Pues yo que tú tendría cuidado con esas cartas. – interrumpió Irma Pince. No era de las habituales, pero esa tarde dijo que tenía ganas de despejarse y se había sumado al grupo. En ese tono susurrante que era el suyo habitual después de tantos años trabajando en la biblioteca, añadió - He oído que Umbridge va a montar un sistema de vigilancia del correo.

-¡Será para los alumnos, supongo! – no pude evitar el comentario, alterada. No era que mi correspondencia tuviera nada de especial, pero siempre me sentí muy celosa de mi intimidad.

-No podría asegurarlo. – adelantó Irma, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No creo que a Umbridge le haga muy feliz que tengas un proveedor directo de objetos muggles… seguro que estás infringiendo un montón de normativas del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto o algo así. Si ni siquiera mi Archie puede mandarles los regalos de Navidad a sus padres sin pasar por el Ministerio. – nos ilustró Aurora, cuyos suegros eran muggles.

Sofoqué una risa, pero no pude evitar sobresaltarme cuando, de repente, un pequeño mago se encaramó sobre un taburete alto y su cabeza apareció a la altura de la mesa que compartían las brujas.

-¡Filius! Me alegro de que te hayas animado a venir, hacía tiempo que no lo hacías. – Rolanda hizo una seña al camarero para que trajera alguna bebida al profesor de Encantamientos.

-Gracias, Rolanda. ¡Cuánto bueno por aquí, chicas! De verdad que la juventud sí sabe disfrutar de la noche, ¿eh, pillinas?

No puedo negar que me sentí un poco intimidada, Filius Flitwick había sido uno de mis profesores, y sabía bien que por su cercanía a Dumbledore podía tener algo que decir en mi permanencia en el colegio. Debía portarme bien, dar imagen de persona responsable, de confianza, un dechado de respetabilidad y … ¿por qué me resultaba tan difícil?

-¿Cómo llevas tus primeras semanas, Willhelmina? Espero que mis Ravenclaws no te den mucho la lata… - me sonrió ampliamente, y pensé que, al carajo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Filius me tuvo toda una semana sin entrenar para que aprendiera a hacer el encantamiento convocador. Podía perdonarle eso.

-Bien, Filius – me sonó raro llamarlo así. – Todavía no los conozco a todos, pero no son los peores. De hecho, creo que tienes en tu casa a algunos alumnos excepcionales.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Luna Lovegood.

-Oh, sí ciertamente ella es excepcional, en muchos sentidos.- Filius agradeció la jarra de whisky de fuego que le trajo el camarero. – Sí, ciertamente, la palabra que define a esa chica es esa, excepcional.

-Lunática, colgada y bicho raro también suenan mucho, Filius. – apuntó Aurora- Ya sabes lo crueles que pueden ser algunos chavales. A veces parece que ella no se da cuenta, pero…

-Os aseguro que Luna se entera de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, solo que ella selecciona de lo que se va a preocupar: es mucho más racional de lo que aparenta. – Aseveró Séptima, que nos había contado un pequeño incidente entre la chica, dos groseros Slytherin de cuarto año, y una redoma de pus de bubotubérculo.

Decidí añadir mi punto de vista.

-Tiene un interés un poco peculiar por mi asignatura. A veces me sorprenden sus comentarios, aunque no debería extrañarme siendo hija de quién es.

-¿Conoces a Xenophilius Lovegood?- se interesó Flitwick.

-He trabajado ocasionalmente para él. Claro que ahora que he dejado de escribir, hace tiempo que no lo veo.- comenté de pasada.

-Sí, por supuesto, al venirte a vivir a Hogwarts el resto del mundo parece quedar aparte, ¿verdad? Es un mundo muy absorbente el del colegio, sí… por eso me apetecía salir hoy un rato, aprovechando que hay otra gente de guardia… ¡A ver, compañeras, ¿a quién le apetece cantar?

-Síííííííí….. – rugieron Charity y Aurora, que saltaron de sus taburetes al suelo para pedir al camarero que subiera el tono de la música.

Bebí otro trago de mi bebida y sonreí. Me preocupaba Umbridge, me preocupaba dónde trabajar cuando acabara mi contrato, incluso me preocupaba Voldemort. Pero a esas horas de la noche del jueves, no había nada mejor que hacer que cantar y bailar con un grupo de brujas achispadas. Mis amigas.


	11. Prefectos rondados

**PREFECTOS RONDADOS**

Al quedarme a vivir dentro del colegio, acepté la contrapartida de participar en las rondas nocturnas de vigilancia. Dentro del sistema jerárquico de Hogwarts, los prefectos vigilaban a los alumnos, y los profesores a los prefectos. De ordinario, dormía poco, de modo que no me molestaba trasnochar un par de días por semana. Ocasionalmente, hasta podía mantener alguna conversación interesante con el profesor que me acompañaba.

Me agradaba, por ejemplo, vigilar con Pomona Sprout, porque siempre me ilustraba sobre variedades de alimentos que podía probar con mis criaturas. Vigilar con Trelawney era como hacerlo sola, ya que jamás se presentaba a su hora, y desaparecía súbitamente excusándose en la llamada de su ojo interior. Afortunadamente, no coincidíamos apenas. Sin embargo, sí hice muchas rondas con Flitwick, que era muy entretenido, ya que sus clases eran una fuente inagotable de anécdotas y, además, parecía estar al corriente de la vida amorosa de todo el alumnado.

-Ellos creen que no presto atención a sus cuchicheos, pero los gemelos Weasley no son los únicos que sabe cómo oír conversaciones ajenas.- me guiñó uno de sus saltones ojos.

Con Snape solía hablar poco, después de mis infructuosos intentos de buscar intereses en común, al fin coincidimos en algo: caminar en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. McGonagall realizaba rondas enérgicas y muy selectivas, como si adivinara en qué aulas exactamente podía sorprender a alumnos trasnochadores enredados en actividades poco justificables. Yo intentaba aprender de su experiencia, y creía intuir que eso le agradaba, por la forma en que de vez en cuando me daba algun consejo.

-Si en un pasillo solo hay una puerta cerrada, es en esa habitación donde está pasando algo.

Pero sin lugar a dudas, la ronda de vigilancia más extraña que me tocó vivir la compartí con Dolores Umbridge. A pesar de las charlas conspiratorias con Aurora y Séptima, mi posición laboral no me parecía la más adecuada para enfrentarme directamente con la enviada del Ministerio, así que procuraba ser cortés con ella. No se podía decir lo mismo de Umbridge, que me miró con desaprobación cuando nos encontramos en la sala de profesores para salir a hacer la ronda.

-Querida, no vamos a realizar una excursión campestre – su sonrisa afectada quedaba desmentida por el tono hipócrita de su voz y el gesto de rechazo que hizo a mis pesadas botas de piel de dragón. – Para ciertas actividades, es mejor el sigilo.

Alcé las cejas, y no dije nada por prudencia, pero esa referencia a mi atuendo realmente me había molestado. Resignada a plegarme a sus indicaciones para no buscar problemas, pasé por mi habitación a cambiar de calzado.

-Bueno, querida. Creo que ahora ya estamos listas para empezar la ronda. Vayamos al quinto piso.

-¿Al quinto? ¿No se suele empezar por las torres para ir bajando?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Oh, sí, pero me han llegado noticias de que los prefectos que vigilan el quinto piso son un poco descuidados… necesitan supervisión constante.

Hice memoria. Los prefectos que hacían ronda por el quinto piso eran los de Gryffindor. Aquel muchacho larguirucho y pelirrojo, y Granger, el ojito derecho de Séptima. Ambos amigos íntimos de Potter. Ya sabía por qué necesitaban supervisión constante.

Llegamos al quinto piso y Umbridge me exigió silencio. Empezó a moverse pegada a los muros, y reprimí una sonrisa al pensar en cuanto se parecía a una babosa reptando, con sus movimientos lentos, seguros,… asquerosos.

Al llegar a la esquina de un corredor, empezamos a oír voces:

-No, Ron, no quiero. No vamos a hacer eso. No sé cómo se te ha ocurrido semejante idea.

-Pero Hermione, no lo vamos a hacer por gusto… - Umbridge me empujó para que nos ocultáramos tras un tapiz y poder seguir oyendo la conversación. Los jóvenes se habían parado a pocos metros, pero aún no los veíamos.

-No lo vamos a hacer en absoluto, Ron. Piensa si se enterara tu madre. ¡Nos mataría! Y no tenemos edad para enredarnos en eso.

-¿Cómo que no tenemos edad? ¡Fred y George lo hacen todo el tiempo!

-¡Menudo ejemplo que me pones! ¡Ron, eres prefecto! – unos pasos ligeros pasaron delante de nuestro escondite, y al momento otros más pesados la siguieron. Volvieron a detenerse. – Estaríamos rompiendo unas 20 normas del colegio, sin hablar de que sería una traición a Harry.

-¿Cómo que traición? Él no tendría ni que enterarse. Y además, es por su bien.

-¡¿Por su bien? – la voz femenina se escuchó especialmente aguda, airada - ¿Crees que darle una pastilla vomitiva le hará bien a Harry?

-¡Sí! Si está enfermo, podrá saltarse las clases del sapo asqueroso – miré de reojo a mi compañera de escondite, y la vi enrojecer y luego amoratarse, hinchando la papada… se parecía a un sapo más que nunca– y así no se peleará con ella, y no volverá a castigarlo. Si recibe un castigo más de Umbridge no podrá aguantarlo, Hermione, está a punto de derrumbarse y tú lo sabes.

Un silencio siguió a esa frase, y aproveché para volver a fijarme en los ojos de Umbridge, que reflejaban a la vez las furias del Averno y un brillo de triunfo. Una combinación poco frecuente y que me repugnó.

-Ya lo sé, Ron. – las pisadas de los prefectos de Gryffindor se alejaban de nosotros, y casi no escuchábamos sus voces… De improviso, Umbridge me agarró la túnica, señalándome que saliéramos de detrás del tapiz. Continuamos nuestra ronda en dirección contraria a la de los muchachos, y no volvimos a hablar hasta estar de vuelta en la sala de profesores.

-Wilhelmina, espero que habrás comprobado la laxitud moral que se respira en Hogwarts, donde hasta los prefectos conspiran con nocturnidad y alevosía para romper las normas. Y los Gryffindor son los peores. – Umbridge dio por terminada la ronda con estas palabras, y se quedó unos segundos mirándome, evaluándome como potencial aliada.

Asentí con poco entusiasmo, pero me abstuve de hacer comentarios, y me dirigí a mi habitación. Aquella noche di muchas vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir, intentando imaginar qué clase de castigos imponía Umbridge para que sus alumnos prefirieran pasarse el día vomitando a ir a sus clases. Me prometí a mí misma que nunca me pasaría eso.


	12. Bares, qué lugares

**BARES, QUÉ LUGARES**

Mi disfuncional familia está repartida por medio mundo. Mis padres habían vuelto a su Holanda natal cuando la primera guerra contra Voldemort tomó proporciones preocupantes. Allí permanecían también los únicos primos con los que mantenía contacto, pero sabía que parte la familia de mi padre había emigrado a América al mismo tiempo que mis abuelos llegaban al Reino Unido; por parte de mi madre, las ramificaciones llegaban a Extremo Oriente y el norte de África. A nadie le extrañó cuando recién graduada en Hogwarts, manifesté mi deseo de ver mundo, y durante los años siguientes pude visitar a algunos miembros de mi dispersa familia.

Por el contrario, en Gran Bretaña ya solo vivía un hermano de mi madre, que era sin duda la oveja negra de la familia. Después de dilapidar su parte de la herencia de los abuelos, iniciando mil y un negocios dudosos, y de ir regando de hijos el mundo mágico y el muggle (lo que resultó inaceptable para mi muy conservador abuelo), el tío Michael prácticamente había desaparecido de las parcas conversaciones con mis padres.

Por eso me sorprendió muchísimo recibir una lechuza suya, citándome para el primer sábado de octubre en Hogsmeade. Perpleja, pensé en no contestar, pero me resultaba tan inesperado su mensaje, que me llenó de curiosidad. De manera que le contesté aceptando vernos temprano, en un lugar discreto: esperaba poder librarme pronto de él para cenar con Charity como tenía planeado.

De modo que el sábado me dirigí al pub Cabeza de Puerco, donde esperaba que nadie me reconociera. No obstante, para asegurar el anonimato, además de recuperar mi aspecto normal, me coloqué un largo velo. No quería ni imaginarme los gritos de mi padre si, de alguna improbable manera, llegaba a sus oídos que me había entrevistado con su defenestrado cuñado.

Llegué antes de la hora, y me senté a esperar en un rincón. No era la primera vez que iba esa taberna, de modo que no me sorprendió la mugre y el ambiente cargado. Saqué mi propio vaso, y pedí un whisky de fuego. Antes de que me lo sirvieran, la puerta se abrió, y entraron tres muchachos. De reojo, reconocí a tres de mis alumnos de Hogwarts, de modo que me felicité por haber usado el velo. No los miré, y ellos no parecieron reconocerme.

A los pocos minutos, un nutrido grupo de alumnos llenó el local. ¿Qué demonios hacían aquellos adolescentes en un pub como ese? No tenía ni idea de si había alguna norma que les prohibiera la entrada, pero decididamente, aquel no era un bar recomendable. Como mi tío seguía sin aparecer, no pude evitar prestar atención a lo que comentaban. Una chica de frondosa melena castaña a la que reconocí como Hermione Granger, la prefecta de Gryffindor, se expresaba con energía:

-…tuve la idea de que sería conveniente que la gente que quisiera estudiar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, o sea, estudiar de verdad, ya sabéis, y no esas chorradas que nos hace leer la profesora Umbridge…

Me erguí en mi asiento. De pronto, esa charla me interesaba mucho más que cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirme mi tío. Según entendí de lo que los chicos iban diciendo, el descontento con Umbridge no era cuestión solo del resto de profesores. Tampoco los alumnos le tenían ningún aprecio, ni como docente ni como persona, y habían decidido formar una especie de grupo de trabajo, ED lo llamaron, para preparar por su cuenta los exámenes del TIMO de Defensa… y prepararse para luchar contra Voldemort. Me sorprendió la madurez demostrada por esos alumnos, la manera en que se preocupaban por sus estudios y por la posible guerra. Disimuladamente, eché un vistazo al grupo. Varios parecían haber ido en parejas, y alguno se removía con franca incomodidad. Sin duda, más de uno hubiera preferido no estar allí y se habían visto arrastrados por amigos o novios. Pero el caso es que allí estaban, conjurándose para enfrentarse a Umbridge. Más o menos lo mismo que Aurora, Séptima, Charity y yo habíamos decidido hacer… sin llegar a nada concreto.

No me di cuenta de que un hombre había entrado al local hasta que pasó delante de mí en dirección a la barra. Mi tío. Lo vi tremendamente envejecido, y decidí alejarlo del grupo de alumnos antes de que pudiera decir algo que me delatara. Me acerqué a él, y lo agarré de la túnica, señalándole un reservado en un extremo.

Durante la hora siguiente no pude reflexionar acerca de lo que había escuchado decir a mis alumnos, porque tuve que centrarme en el patético chantaje emocional en el que mi tío trató de enredarme. Me recordó el dolor que hubiera sentido mi abuela de verlo pasando estrecheces, y realmente su aspecto era deprimente; me aseguró que no tenía ningún deseo de alterar a mi madre reapareciendo en su vida, y me felicitó por el importante progreso que para mi carrera suponía estar enseñando en Hogwarts. Vi venir de lejos su petición de dinero para consolidar un estupendo negocio que, según él, lo iba a convertir en el comerciante más exitoso del Callejón Diagon. Cuando llevaba casi una hora hablando sin parar, y después de que todos los alumnos hubieran salido de Cabeza de Puerco hacía un rato, decidí que no quería seguir escuchando más mierda. Le interrumpí con energía.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a escribir, ni que molestes a mi madre, y te limpias la boca antes de mencionar a mi abuela. Me considero una persona egoísta, pero lo tuyo me deja sin palabras. Tiraste a la basura todo el dinero que la abuela te fue dando hasta que le exprimiste el último knut, ¿y ahora tienes la desfachatez de venir a mí?

-Solo necesito una cantidad para empezar de nuevo…

-¿Otra vez? No tengo tanto dinero como para despilfarrarlo en ti, y no te veo tan mal como para darte limosna, tío. No vuelvas a buscarme.

Dejé unas monedas en la mesa para pagar las consumiciones, y salí al aire libre. Decidí dar un paseo por los alrededores para tranquilizarme, el enfrentamiento con mi tío me había dejado alterada. Intenté alejarlo de mi mente, y retrocedí hasta la reunión de alumnos que había presenciado. Los conspiradores contra Umbridge. Sin duda, el sapo rosa estaría encantada de enterarse de lo que allí se había hablado, y sin duda irle con el cuento me haría ganar puntos. No era ningún secreto que la Suma Inquisidora quería hacer cambios en el profesorado, y yo deseaba ardientemente hacerme con una de las vacantes. Pero por un momento me imaginé la cara de Charity si se enteraba que yo había conseguido el puesto así.

Recordé la ronda de vigilancia que había hecho con Umbridge un par de semanas atrás, cuando sorprendimos a los amigos de Potter hablando sobre los castigos que Umbridge le había impuesto. Si un simple encontronazo en clase había acabado con Potter sufriendo severas humillaciones, esta reunión podía darle la excusa perfecta para expulsar a unos cuantos de los alumnos que se habían reunido allí. Por otro lado, callarme me convertía de alguna manera en cómplice. Aunque nadie sabía que yo había estado allí, claro. Simplemente podía callarme, y verlas venir.

O aun mejor, podía comentarlo con mis amigas, y ver lo que ellas me recomendaban. Decididamente, esa era la mejor opción. Necesitaba hablar con Charity.


	13. Una terapia peligrosa

**13. UNA TERAPIA PELIGROSA**

A la mañana siguiente se lo conté todo a Charity, empezando por lo que sabía de los castigos de Umbridge y acabando por la iniciativa de los alumnos al formar el ED. La dulzura de su expresión me convenció para sincerarme totalmente con ella, y expresar todos mis pensamientos acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

-No podemos dejar que le haga eso a los chicos. Es un abuso. Pero Granger y Potter van a buscarse un problema, y gordo, y no quisiera que me pillara en medio. – tragué saliva, consciente de que mis deseos y mis intereses chocaban frontalmente, y quise por encima de todo, que Charity no me juzgara mal. – No puedo permititrme pelearme directamente con ella, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? Ya has visto que ahora manda ella, incluso pasa por encima de McGonagall. Pero tampoco soporto quedarme de brazos cruzados, y me gustaría ayudarte a …. frenarla.

Mi amiga me miró con esa profundidad que gastaba muy contadas veces, trascendiendo de esa mirada ligera y dulce que era la que le conocía casi todo el mundo. Se acercó a mí, sentadas como estábamos en el sofá de su casa, me tomó la mano y la apretó con afecto.

-Lo haremos juntas. – sonrió- Advertiremos a los alumnos de su vigilancia, evitaremos comentar si alguien se porta mal delante de ella, la mantendremos ocupada por las tardes par que no castigue a más gente,… tenemos que hablar con Aurora y las demás para organizarnos. Y necesitamos un nombre, un nombre secreto.- aligeró el tono como si estuviera hablando de planear un viaje de vacaciones.

-¿Qué te parece Asociación de Brujas Bastante Hartas de Umbridge? Podemos abreviar y decir ABBHU.- quise seguir con la broma, pero mi semblante seguía debatiéndose entre el temor y el arrojo. Sabía muy bien que me estaba jugando mi futuro, y Charity leyó el nerviosismo en mi gesto.

-Eres muy valiente, Willa. Tú no tienes por que hacer esto, y sin embargo te estás implicando como al que más. Es maravilloso que te preocupes así por el colegio.

Enrojecí violentamente y retiré mi mano de la suya para evitar que notara el temblor. Ella, siempre pensando lo mejor de todo el mundo, no dudaba de que mi única motivación para oponerme a Umbridge era ayudar a Dumbledore y a la escuela. Por el contrario, yo pensaba mucho más en ganarme su admiración, en hacerme digna de su amistad, ansiosa de que sus palabras de reconocimiento contribuyeran a llenar de calor mi vacío corazón, a eliminar mis egoísmos y a fomentar mi generosidad.

-Te ayudaré en lo que quieras, Charity.

Y sea por lo que sea, lo hice.


	14. Donde está el corazón

**14. DONDE ESTÁ EL CORAZÓN**

-Wilhelmina, ¿puedes dedicarme unos minutos?

Minerva McGonagall me abordó al salir de cenar. No estaba más seria de lo habitual, pero indiscutiblemente no era habitual que quisiera hablar conmigo a solas. La seguí hasta su despacho.

-El incidente de esta tarde… -comenzó la subdirectora del colegio.

Parpadeé y entrecerré los ojos. ¿De qué incidente hablaba?

-¿Se refiere a la lechuza herida? – inquirí, atando cabos.

-Sí. ¿Te sorprende que te hable de eso? – Minerva parecía medirme, valorar si yo le daba alguna importancia al hecho.

-Cuidar de un animal lastimado no es un incidente para mí: es mi trabajo. "Excepto si la lechuza pertenece a Harry Potter", deduje rápidamente, pero intenté mantenerme inexpresiva.

Minerva me miró fijamente, durante unos momentos, y pese a mi habitual falta de sensibilidad para con los humanos, me di perfecta cuenta de que me estaba evaluando. Valoraba si yo era digna de confianza. De inmediato, me puse a sudar copiosamente, pero le mantuve la mirada.

-Wilhelmina, ¿estás a gusto en Hogwarts? – el cambio de tema y de tono me descolocó. Decidí ser franca.

-Sí, lo estoy. – respondí, con convicción. – De hecho, nunca había estado tan a gusto en ningún trabajo. Me encuentro muy bien aquí.

McGonagall suspiró, pero su semblante no se relajó.

-Sin duda estás al corriente de lo que ocurrió al final del curso pasado. Y de lo que el director Dumbledore ha dicho acerca de Quién-tú-sabes. ¿Qué opinas de ello? – sus ojos me taladraron.

Titubeé. En realidad, no había pensado tanto en ello como para tener una opinión bien formada y expresable de una forma lógica. No era lo mismo comentar rumores e impresiones con mis amigas que darle una opinión coherente a la persona de la que dependía mi puesto de trabajo. McGonagall se apercibió de mi confusión, y frunció aun más el ceño. Supe que tenía que decir algo.

-Bueno, yo sí creo que Quién-tú-sabes ha regresado. Si hubiera otra explicación para la muerte del chico Diggory, su padre no pararía hasta encontrarla.

Ahí la sorprendí.

-¿Conoces a Amos Diggory?

-Superficialmente, por trabajo tengo que tratar a menudo con él en el ministerio. La última vez que lo vi estaba realmente destruido. Y lo mismo digo del joven Potter, es un chico extraño, pero se le ve mucho más triste que el año pasado. Puedo imaginar los motivos.

-¿Qué impresión tiene de Harry Potter?

-Ejem,… es un buen alumno, tiene mano con los bichos, buenos hábitos, quiero decir, sabe enfrentarlos, con precaución, y al mismo tiempo deja claro quién manda… el profesor Hagrid hizo buen trabajo con esa clase, en general. Y se ve que él en particular lo aprecia bastante. – creo que un ligero deje de celos profesionales se trasladó a mi voz, porque Minerva me respondió rápidamente.

-Hagrid conoce a Harry desde que nació, y era amigo de sus padres. Ellos tienen una relación que va más allá del trato profesor-alumno. Estoy segura de que el chico reconoce que tú eres muy buena profesora.

-Sin embargo, no hay sitio en Hogwarts para mí salvo como sustituta. – ya puestas, mejor soltarlo todo. – Lo entiendo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que realmente ambos podríamos tener trabajo aquí, con todo este terreno y tantas clase… perdóname, Minerva, por ser tan clara, pero ya te he dicho que realmente sería un sueño poder quedarme aquí.

Creo que mi respuesta le gustó, porque me invitó a seguir hablando con un movimiento de mano. Pero yo temí haber hablado de más, y me propuse mantener un tono más neutral.

-Quiero decir, que aunque no me ha faltado trabajo en los últimos años, pienso que enseñar en Hogwarts es una gran oportunidad para mí. Y por supuesto, estoy a la disposición de lo que necesite el colegio.

Minerva se recolocó sus lentes.

-Sabes que cuando el profesor Hagrid regrese, retomará sus clases. Sin embargo, no creas que el director y yo no apreciamos tu disponibilidad para realizar estas sustituciones, y tu buen desempeño. Entenderás, de todas formas, que para formar parte de la plantilla estable de Hogwarts no solo requerimos un alto nivel de conocimientos mágicos, sino también – Minerva hizo una pausa y apretó los labios- un compromiso personal con una determinada forma de entender la educación y el mundo mágico. Mientras Dumbledore sea director, de hecho creo que este segundo criterio pesará tanto o más que el primero. No sé si ves lo que quiero decir.

Cristalino, pensé. Tengo que jurar fidelidad eterna a Dumbledore si quiero quedarme aquí. Y eso supone ponerme en contra de Voldemort, y circunstancialmente, de Umbridge y el Ministerio. Oh, genial. Si quiero trabajo, tengo que empezar una guerra. ¿Quién dijo que los Slytherin éramos complicados?

-Me alegra de que me dejes las cosas claras, Minerva. Por mi parte, sabes que contáis conmigo para cualquier cosa que honradamente – hice una pausa para enfatizar lo de "honradamente" – yo pueda hacer.

Minerva me mantuvo la mirada unos instantes, y luego la desvió hacia los pergaminos que había sobre su mesa.

-Muy bien, Wilhelmina. Te tendremos en cuenta. Gracias por tu tiempo.

**00000**

_Porque a veces, no sabemos donde está nuestro corazón hasta que lo perdemos._


	15. Puñales que se clavan

**ÑALES QUE SE CLAVAN**

-Hoy tengo que comer rápido, Archie me está esperando para ir a ver a su madre que está hospitalizada en uno de esos sitios muggles.- Aurora tomó apresuradamente un filete y empezó a engullirlo. - ¿Y Charity? Me dijo que a lo mejor venía conmigo, su cuñado trabaja en ese hospital.

-¡Aquí estoy!- la profesora de Estudios Muggles apareció en el comedor y picoteó distraídamente de la ensalada de patatas. – Cuando quieras nos vamos, Aurora. Te presentaré a mi cuñado, pero luego tengo que hacer algunas gestiones en Edimburgo, he quedado con Andrew.

-¿Y eso?- salté como un resorte. Últimamente me pasaba a menudo, y aunque al principio me resistí a analizarla, tuve que acabar rindiéndome a la evidencia: mis entrañas se retorcían cada vez que veía a Charity relacionarse de cualquier forma con un hombre, ya fuera Dumbledore, Filch, o en particular ese Andrew Martin. Descubrir eso me conmocionó, pero intenté ocultar mi zozobra con una sonrisa.

-Es mi proveedor, Willa. Se me están acabando los bolígrafos, y el mes que viene empiezo con el tema de los deportes muggles y necesito pelotas de golf: siempre desaparecen.

-Ah, ya.

-Si quieres encargarle algo para tus criaturas…

-No creo que el señor Martin tenga nada que pueda interesarme – solté en mi más desdeñoso tono Slytherin, ese que llevaba tiempo evitando cuidadosamente. Séptima arqueó una ceja y Aurora me miró como si me descubriera en ese momento. Charity no pareció notar nada.

-Podíamos aprovechar la próxima vez que vayamos a Edimburgo para hacer una excursión todas, si os parece. No me importaría volver a visitar el Observatorio Astronómico, nunca se saben lo que estos muggles pueden estar investigando.- cambió de tema Aurora.

-Me apunto. – comentó Séptima.- De paso podíamos visitar a Remus Lupin, me han dicho que está por aquí ocultándose de los nuevos controles del Ministerio. – y bajó la voz mientras señalaba con los ojos a Umbridge, que había tomado la costumbre de pasearse entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff intentando descubrir cuchicheos conspiratorios. Nuestra táctica de hacer la vista gorda con los miembros del ED parecía tenerla cada vez más paranoica.

-Me encantará volver a verlo.- afirmó Charity. – Lo echo mucho de menos, y los alumnos también.

¿Otro tío que hacía que la cara de Charity se iluminara? ¡Por Merlín, había ido a toparme con la mujer más sociable del mundo! ¿Por qué no podía ser arisca, introvertida y un poquito sosa… así como yo? Aunque probablemente entonces no tendría ese poder de atracción sobre mí. ¡Demonios!, ¿desde cuándo usaba las palabras "atracción" y "Charity" en la misma frase? Peligro, peligro… necesitaba urgentemente un paseo por el Bosque Prohibido. Para relajarme. Nada más.


	16. Que se vaya el olor a casa sola

**16. QUE SE VAYA EL OLOR A CASA SOLA**

Una tarde de viernes, mientras estaba en casa de Charity, un ave parda picoteó en su ventana.

-¿Abres tú? – preguntó Charity, que preparaba el chocolate en la cocina.

Abrí la ventana, y reconocí un azor que llevaba una gruesa carta atada a la pata. Mientras la desataba, no evité leer el nombre del remitente. Linus McCloud. La sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago fue inmediata. Últimamente me pasaba a menudo, y aunque al principio me resistí a analizarla, tuve que acabar rindiéndome a la evidencia: mis entrañas se retorcían cada vez que veía a Charity relacionarse de cualquier forma con un hombre, ya fuera Snape, Filch o ese muggle, Andrew Martin, que le mandaba calculadoras y cromos de fútbol.

Descubrir esto me conmocionó hasta el tuétano, porque mis pocos intereses románticos hasta la fecha nunca habían incluido a una mujer. Pero era innegable, así que intenté ocultar mi zozobra con una sonrisa, y seguí mirándola.

-Te cambio la carta por esta taza de chocolate, Willa.- ofreció, jovial.

Se la entregué, y no me perdí ni un solo gesto suyo mientras leía. Se la veía feliz por la carta, y devoraba su contenido, ignorándome por completo. El vacío de mi estómago estaba tomando el mismo tamaño de su sonrisa. Finalmente, pareció salir de su trance, pero no dijo ni palabra. Tan sociable como era Charity, para su vida privada podía resultar de lo más hermética. Tendría que preguntar yo, pero ¿cómo?

-El animal venía exhausto…

-Sí, pobrecita. ¿Le has dado unas cuantas chucherías lechuciles?

-Sí, y agua, pero no creo que pueda viajar hasta dentro de un par de días. No un viaje largo, al menos – me moría de ganas de preguntar directamente, pero me contuve.

-Uy, no, esta respuesta me llevará tiempo. Con Linus no hay prisa.

Al fin lo había soltado. Vi el hueco y me tiré a la yugular.

-¿Linus? ¿Quién es? – creo que no pude evitar sonar ansiosa.

-Oh, Linus es mi primo. Vive en España. – mi suspiro de alivio debe haberse escuchado hasta en las mazmorras del colegio. – Nos vemos poco, y lo compensamos escribiéndonos auténticos novelones.

-No sabía que tenías familia en España.

-Bueno, es que esa es una rocambolesca historia familiar, bastante larga y que solo mi madre sabe contar apropiadamente.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, si quieres contarme.- la invité. "Quiero saberlo todo de ti", pensé.

Charity subió las piernas al sillón y se acomodó sobre los cojines. Empezó a hablar con su dulce y clara voz.

-Mi abuelo materno era muggle. Fue a España durante la guerra, y después se afincó allí, y tuvo un hijo con una bruja, aunque creo que él no sabía eso cuando la conoció. Jacobus, su hijo, salió mago, y se educó como tal. Cuando mi abuelo murió, Jacobus consiguió que la abuela le contara la historia de su padre, y decidió investigar los antecedentes muggles de su familia. Sabía su nombre, Gary McCloud, y su pueblo de procedencia, St. Albert, así que contactó con el Ministerio de Magia español, y este con el británico, y ellos le proporcionaron un traslador y una dirección a la que dirigirse en el pueblo, el domicilio de un colaborador del Ministerio, porque aunque Jacobus había aprendido inglés gracias a su padre, podía necesitar ayuda. Así que mi tío pidió al guía que lo ayudara a investigar en los archivos muggles.

Charity se detuvo. Como consumada narradora, sabía crear expectación. Satisfice su vanidad, y le pedí que continuara.

-Allí descubrieron que mi abuelo, Gary McCloud, tenía una hermana aún viva, Elizabeth. Se presentaron a ella sin revelar su condición de magos, y le pidieron detalles acerca de su padre. Y así descubrieron algo que no podían esperarse.

-¿El qué?

-Antes de irse a la guerra, mi abuelo había tenido una noviecita en el pueblo… por lo visto, la despedida debió ser muy apasionada, y la muchacha quedó embarazada. Escribió a mi abuelo para decirle que tenía un hijo… una hija, de hecho. Christine.

-Tu madre. – yo sabía que la madre de Charity se llamaba Christine, pero no imaginaba que la respetable señora Burbage tuviera una historia tan novelesca a sus espaldas.

-Sí. Pero, por la situación de guerra, la carta nunca llegó a poder de mi abuelo. Y como después de la guerra, cortó el contacto con su familia para no tener que explicar que se había casado con una bruja, él nunca llegó a enterarse, no sabía que tenía una hija.

¿Por qué Charity tenía que ser tan bondadosa? Cualquiera hubiera sentido un cierto rencor hacia su abuelo por desentenderse de esa parte de su familia. Pero ella hablaba de su abuelo como de una víctima de las circunstancias. En fin.

-¿Qué hizo tu tío?

-Mi tío quedó muy impactado al saber que tenía una medio hermana, y quiso conocerla. La muchacha se había criado con el estigma de ser una bastarda, pero a pesar de la miseria económica, madre e hija habían conseguido salir adelante. Consiguió contactar con ellas, sin darse a conocer como mago, por supuesto, y concertó una cita. A todo esto, el guía del Ministerio estaba tan asombrado por toda la historia que decidió acompañarlo hasta que todo se aclarara, y acudió con él a la cita. El guía se llamaba Decimus Burbage.

-Vaya.

-Sí.- Charity sonrió, pícara. – Parece ser que mientras Jacobus McCloud y mi abuela materna hablaban de las raíces familiares y de la vida que había llevado Gary McCloud en España, Decimus Burbage y Christine Molles se dedicaron a hacer manitas. Mi madre siempre dice que fue un flechazo, y mi padre contaba que esa visita a St. Albert le cambió la vida.

Charity sorbió su chocolate, y le brillaron los ojos al hablar de su padre.

-Antes de volver a España, el tío Jacobus ayudó a mi padre a explicar que eran magos, y para cuando se fue, ya había fecha para la boda. Después de eso, los McCloud españoles y los Burbage nos consideramos familia. Mi primo Linus tiene mi misma edad, y siempre nos hemos llevado especialmente bien. Casi todos los veranos nos invitaban a la playa, él nos enseñaba los mejores sitios para nadar y recoger mejillones, y luego me leía en español, y yo a él en inglés, porque él es muy aficionado a la literatura muggle, y siempre dice que si dejara de ser auror, le encantaría dedicarse a eso. Supongo que me pegó esa afición, bueno, él y mi madre. Ahora nos vemos menos, pero seguimos escribiéndonos a menudo. Mira, hoy precisamente me ha mandado un poema muggle. ¿Te lo leo?

Mis conocimientos poéticos acababan con el "A Belén va un hipogrifo", pero asentí. Así leyera la lista de los ingredientes de la poción multijugos, oír la voz cantarina de Charity era un placer.

-Es de un poeta muggle, Antonio Llamas. A ver, intentaré traducir.

_QUEHACERES__DOMÉSTICOS_

_Lavar __las __tardes __con__ besos __de __espuma,__  
><em>_enjuagar__ las __mañanas __con __caricias,__  
><em>_cenar __y __recoger__ la __noche,__  
><em>_tender __al __cielo__ los __poemas__  
><em>_y __las __almohadas__ hundir.__  
><em>_Plegar __el __corazón, __barrer __el __tedio,__  
><em>_hornear __el __amor __por __aquel __lado,__  
><em>_aclarar __la __tristeza__ o __echarla __al __cubo,__  
><em>_centrifugar __el __miedo__ a __no __quererte,__  
><em>_comprar__ pasión __que __apenas __queda,__  
><em>_abrir __la __ventana__ de __par __en __par__  
><em>_que __se __vaya __el __olor __a __casa __sola._

El verso final quedó resonando en el salón, y me golpeó duramente: "que se vaya el olor a casa sola". Supongo que en eso consiste el talento de los poetas, en condensar en una frase ese millón de sensaciones que ya hacía años que me rondaban pero que no había conseguido definir con precisión. Jamás me lo había planteado tal cual, pero de pronto comprendí que eso era lo que yo más quería en la vida, mi anhelo más profundo: sentirme en casa, y que alguien, alguien a quien tenía delante, me ayudara a ahuyentar las tinieblas. Y que se fuera el olor a casa sola, y que la sala estuviera siempre acogedora para mis seres queridos, y que la cama no fuera solo para dormir. Todo eso llevaba tiempo queriéndolo, y de un golpe lo vi.

Mis ojos estaban empañados, y en los ojos color chocolate de Charity titilaba una lágrima.

-Es hermoso – susurré. ¿Desde cuando me había vuelto tan cursi, por Merlín?

-Sí – respondió ella, sencillamente. – Y es verdadero. Todo el mundo busca eso.

-¿Tú también, Charity? ¿Realmente buscas a alguien? Porque tú podrías tener a quien quisieras… - la pregunta que llevaba semanas deseando hacer, y temiendo hacer, se escapó de mi boca.

La miré fijamente. ¿Ya he dicho lo hermosa que era, o que me parecía que era, lo mismo da? Sostuve la mirada, y en ese momento no me importaba nada. Nunca estuve más cerca de confesarle a Charity lo que sentía por ella, y quizá nunca la amé más que cuando me contestó.

-Yo tengo a quienes quiero, Willa. Tengo a mi familia, a mis amigos, a mis alumnos,… Una vez me dijeron que hay muchas formas de amar – nuestras miradas estaban intensamente conectadas en ese momento -, y muchas maneras de hacer el amor. Se le puede hacer el amor a alguien con solo mirarlo.

Juro que en ese momento la creí, y mi entraña se hizo líquida y tembló. Nunca había tenido, ni he vuelto a tener, una sensación tan erótica y espiritual a la vez, y el placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo. En ese momento, una palabra suya más hubiera bastado para que le abriera mi corazón.

-Si lo que quieres saber – continuó ella – es si quiero tener un marido, hijos,… supongo que sí. Pero soy exigente, Willa. Amo lo que tengo ahora, mi vida tal y como es. Y no ha aparecido ningún hombre que me haga perder la cabeza hasta el punto de querer cambiarla.

"¿Y ninguna mujer?" – la pregunta no llegó a mis labios (no soy Gryffindor por algo), y el encanto del momento se rompió. Charity miró hacia la chimenea, y volvió a ojear la carta.

-Me gustaría que conocieras a Linus. Es reservado, pero…

Dejé de escucharla. Me parecía increíble que no se hubiera dado cuenta del terremoto que unos momentos antes había asolado mi corazón. ¿Realmente era yo tan buena enmascarando mis sentimientos? Supongo que por eso estuve en Slytherin, pero ante ella me sentía tan transparente, tan evidente en mis sentimientos hacia Charity, que verla volver a temas más frívolos me dolió. ¿Cómo había podido no darse cuenta de que moría por ella? O tal vez sí lo había percibido y me había dicho "no" con su sutileza acostumbrada, evitándome el bochorno de ser rechazada. ¿Y si simplemente, no había notado nada? ¿Podía ser que aún me quedara una oportunidad? Soñaría con eso.


	17. Que empiece el partido

**17. QUE EMPIECE EL PARTIDO**

Me encanta el quidditch. Llegué a estar en el equipo durante el colegio… como suplente. Pero estaba en el equipo. Suplente de golpeador, vale. La posición menos lucida, OK, pero estaba en el equipo. Ahí fue cuando empecé a fumar.

Ya sé que dicen que el deporte es salud, pero de aquellos años creo que solo me han quedado malos hábitos, como volar agarrando la escoba con una sola mano. O fumar. O la de armar el brazo con un movimiento de molinete que me descoyunta el hombro si veo cualquier objeto volando hacia mí. O como beber para celebrar las victorias, o como beber para olvidar las derrotas. O la de cortarme el cabello muy corto para que no tardara en secarse después de los entrenamientos. O la de ducharme en cinco minutos escasos porque las duchas de los vestuarios no invitaban a recrearse más.

Pero hay un hábito muy frecuente entre los fanáticos del quidditch que no adquirí: no sentía ese odio visceral hacia los equipos de las casas rivales. Por supuesto que disfrutaba de las victorias de mi equipo (Bigonville Bombers, herencia de mi abuela flamenca), pero disfrutaba en general con cualquier partido competido. Tal vez eso me había dificultado la integración en mi casa, y explicaba que apenas conservara amigos de esos años.

En Hogwarts, estaba claro que si el resto de equipos desaparecían, la diversión se acababa. De modo que nunca participé en las pesadas bromas para lesionar a jugadores de otras casas. No podía decir lo mismo de los partidos: alguna vez mi bate no había golpeado solo la bludger, pero puedo jurar que no hice intencionadamente.

Ahora, a tres días del primer partido de la temporada ente Gryffindor y Slytherin, había tenido que poner paz más de una vez entre seguidores de unos y otros. Al chico Weasley lo estaban masacrando, y darles una charla sobre deportividad y juego limpio me parecía predicar en el desierto, pero intenté dar buen ejemplo, tratando a unos y otros con la mayor ecuanimidad posible. Ni siquiera a Charity, tibia seguidora del equipo de Gryffindor, o a Aurora, ardiente Hufflepuff, les hacía bromas ni sacaba el tema en su presencia. Hay cosas más importantes que el quidditch.

Por eso, la mañana del sábado, me desperté nerviosa e ilusionada por ver una victoria de mi equipo, pero no me coloqué la bufanda verde y plata que tantos años llevaba acompañándome. Bajé hacia el estadio dispuesta a callarme mis sentimientos, y comerme las uñas en silencio. Otra vez.


	18. Usted puede contar conmigo

** 18. USTED PUEDE CONTAR CONMIGO**

Tenía que ocurrir. Pero aun sabiendo eso, la mañana que Minerva McGonagall me informó del regreso de Hagrid, la noticia me cayó como un jarro de agua fría.

-Lógicamente, su regreso implica el final de tu contrato de sustitución. Por supuesto, no hay prisa en que desocupes tu habitación en el castillo, y seguirás dando clase hasta el próximo viernes. Gracias por tu labor, Wilhelmina. Te tendremos en cuenta para el futuro.

Te tendremos en cuenta para el futuro. Bonita manera de despedirme. La ira me inundó. No servía de nada haberme esmerado en mis clases. No servía de nada haberme aprendido el nombre e historial de todos mis alumnos. No servía de nada haberme ofrecido para hacer más rondas nocturnas del castillo de las que me tocaban. Te tendremos en cuenta para el futuro. Pero el futuro quedaba muy lejos, y podía no llegar. Y el presente, mi presente, ya no estaba en Hogwarts. Ya no podía escuchar a Aurora contar las travesuras de sus hijas durante la comida, ni oír las mesuradas opiniones de Séptima en las tertulias de sobremesa. Y no habría merendolas en casa de Charity, ni paseos con ella por Hogsmeade, ni jueves noche en el Aquelarre. Sentí que la depresión trepaba por mi garganta.

Alcancé a ver a Charity al terminar las clases de la tarde.

-¿Qué te pasa? – me tomó amistosamente del brazo y me dedicó una de esas sonrisas suyas que le abarcaban hasta los ojos.

-Hagrid ha vuelto.

No necesité decir más. Me guió hasta la chimenea de la sala de profesores, donde utilizamos los polvos flu para aparecernos en su casa. Me dejó en el sillón mientras ella preparaba una jarra de chocolate y partía bizcocho. Cuando regresó, le conté la conversación con McGonagall.

-De veras que lo siento, Willa… en muy poco tiempo, te has hecho un huequito entre nosotras. Pero seguiremos viéndonos, ¿no?

-No será lo mismo. Ya no podremos cotillear por los pasillos, ni controlar que los pequeñajos de primero escondan las espinacas en los bollos de pan. – estaba a punto de echarme a llorar.

-¡Oh, sí, sin duda echarás eso de menos! – la risa de Charity se me contagió, lo cual no hizo sino aumentar mi tristeza por tener que irme.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Charity? No es solo por el dinero, es que en estos meses… de verdad, que sentía que mi sitio estaba en Hogwarts. A trancas y barrancas, pero estábamos haciendo algo, algo grande. La manera en que evitamos que Umbridge pusiera más castigos, o en que hicimos la vista gorda con el ED… me gustaba sentir que era parte de un proyecto, de un plan,… me gustaba compartir planes, y cuando me consultabas, me tenías en cuenta… - por no mencionar que me había enamorado de ella hasta las trancas, pero bueno, eso era problema mío.

-Sí, hemos sido un buen equipo nosotras cuatro. Las cuatro fantásticas. Pero eso no tiene por qué cambiar. – una mirada decidida que no era muy frecuente en ella se apoderó de las facciones de mi amiga. – Seguimos teniendo trabajo que hacer Willa, y ese trabajo va más allá de amparar las ideas revoltosas de un grupo de estudiantes. ¡Se acerca una guerra, Wilhelmina, y hay que decidir en qué bando queremos estar! Tómate esto como una oportunidad, tú ahora tienes el tiempo y la libertad para moverte, para hablar con la prensa, para dirigirte al Ministerio,…

La miré con una cierta decepción. La sorprendente conexión que había entre Charity y yo era como la marea, un vaivén que colmaba mis anhelos de sentirme comprendida para al momento dejarme de nuevo con la sensación de que nadie conoce a nadie y de que nunca iba a poder comunicarme correctamente con el resto del mundo. En ese momento, me sentí totalmente ajena a la profesora de Estudios Muggles, que me hablaba de guerras nobles y de conspiraciones contra Voldemort, cuando en lo único en lo que yo pensaba era en que ya no iba a poder escuchar su voz en las comidas, y no podría abstraerme mirándole los labios mientras ella parloteaba de cualquier cosa. Ella me hablaba de política, y yo quería hablarle de amor.

Pero, ¿es que acaso todo eso no forma parte de la vida? Daba igual si Charity hablaba de política, de la poesía muggle, de su anciana madre o de la receta de la salsa tártara. En todo lo que hacía ponía tales dosis de ternura, vitalismo y pasión, que inevitablemente acaba arrastrándome. Y, para mi sorpresa, me vi ilusionándome con esa nueva misión que me proponía. Si dentro de Hogwarts habíamos iniciado la resistencia anti-Umbridge, bien podíamos llevar esa lucha hacia fuera. Mi cerebro empezó a funcionar. Si El Profeta estaba manipulado por el Ministerio, podía utilizar mis contactos en El Quisquilloso. Si la gente todavía no quería creer que Voldemort había vuelto, convencería a Amos Diggory para que atestiguara cómo había muerto su hijo. Si el Ministerio se empeñaba en seguir persiguiendo sombras en lugar de proporcionar protección a los muggles y mestizos, yo colocaría a mis criaturas como guardianes en los lugares donde se les necesitara.

-¿Querrás ayudarme, Willa? Debemos prepararnos para lo que venga, y no podemos mirar a otro lado. No podemos decir, "yo no sabía nada". Así empezó también la otra vez, poco a poco, solo eran comentarios de algunos fanáticos, decían. Pero cada vez había más fanáticos, y luego empezó a desaparecer gente. Todavía no hemos llegado a eso, pero hay que advertir a la gente, hay que educar a la población mágica en relación a los muggles e hijos de muggles. ¿Me ayudarás en esa misión? ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Ante esa pregunta directa, el corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho, y le di la respuesta que sabía que le daría por siempre jamás a Charity, fuera cual fuera la pregunta.

-Sí, puedes contar conmigo.


	19. La chica del lado correcto de la vía

**Catástrofes informáticas, empachos de turrón y festividades varias me han impedido mantener las actualizaciones con la regularidad que me gusta. Hago propósito de enmienda para el nuevo año, y deseo a todo el mundo un feliz y bisiesto año, sobre todo a los fans de los maravillosos personajes de JK Rowling que yo me tomo la libertad de manipular.**

**¿Alguien adivina a qué película le tomo prestada una frase para utilizarla como título del capítulo?  
><strong>

**19. LA CHICA DEL LADO CORRECTO DE LA VÍA  
><strong>

Mi equipaje estaba ya recogido y solo me quedaba despedirme de mis amigas. Odio las despedidas frías. Demasiadas veces me había tocado cambiar de trabajo y de lugar de residencia y, al llegar el día de trasladarme, me había dado cuenta de que nadie me acompañaba a tomar el autobús noctámbulo, o me ofrecía su chimenea para usar los polvos flu, y acababa apareciéndome yo sola en cualquier sitio, después de simplemente anunciar que al día siguiente no estaría. En las pocas ocasiones en que realmente sí se había producido despedida, esta se había limitado a un par de abrazos y un cortés "espero que te vaya bien". Si alguien va a despedirse de ti, qué menos que esperar que lo haga bien, con lagrimitas y eso.

Aunque, sinceramente, sabía que en Hogwarts tendría un adiós más cálido, lo que las chicas me habían preparado superó mis expectativas. Las lágrimas, tan inhabituales en mí, se me agolparon en los ojos casi de inmediato, y no pude apreciar en todo su esplendor la pancarta con mi nombre que había conjurado, ni las golosinas repartidas por las mesas, ni la pulsera de acero y cuero que me venía un poco grande y Séptima adaptó para que me la pudiera poner enseguida. Decidí grabarlo todo en mi memoria, todo, todo, desde los cálidos abrazos a las risas y, especialmente, la mirada, larga y sostenida, confiada y llena de energía, que me dirigió Charity. Antes de volver a verme envuelta en el llanto, tomé mi baúl y usé la red flu para dirigirme a St. Albert, el pueblo donde vivía la señora Burbage.

Aún erguida pese a la edad, Christine Burbage conservaba una mata de frágil pelo rubio, un porte señorial que no correspondía con la humildad de la casa que me ofrecía, y una voz evocadoramente parecida a la de su hija. Me alojó en la antigua habitación de Charity, y allí me distraje observando su estantería de literatura muggle, sus bolígrafos y una serie de pequeños muñecos azules con gorros blancos hechos de un material que ella me había dicho que se llamaba plástico. La habitación mantenía un cierto aire infantil, y aspiré profundamente el olor que desprendía el cuarto, un olor que me era familiar.

Para la cena, se presentó la hermana de Charity, con una barriga no demasiado prominente que denotaba sus seis meses de embarazo. Temperamental, no hizo más que discutir con su madre durante toda la cena, sin importarle que una extraña como yo estuviera presente. Al final, optó por encerrarse en su cuarto sin despedirse. La señora Burbage esbozó una media sonrisa de disculpa, y empezó a hablarme.

-Entonces, ¿conoces a Charity desde septiembre?

-En realidad, nos conocimos el curso pasado, cuando hice una sustitución. No tengo un puesto fijo en Hogwarts.

-Ah, sí, la dura vida del profesor sustituta. Ella estuvo igual varios años, hasta que una plaza quedó vacante. Ya ves, ni siquiera por el recuerdo de su padre consiguió el trabajo directamente.

-¿Su padre? – yo sabía que el padre de Charity había muerto muchos años atrás, pero no tenía más datos sobre él.

-Su padre, mi marido, Decimus Burbage, trabajaba en el Ministerio, pero después de casarnos consiguió el puesto de profesor de Aritmancia en Hogwarts. Charity siempre estuvo muy unida a él, y de mis tres hijas, es la única que ha elegido su misma profesión. Realmente, creo que le gusta tanto la enseñanza como a su padre, que hasta en sus últimos años, cuando ya estaba muy enfermo, insistía en aparecer por el colegio para el principio de curso. Era un profesor muy querido, todavía me encuentro a antiguos alumnos suyos que me hablan de cuánto les enseñó.

-Pues Charity va por el mismo camino- no pude evitar decir. No era un intento de regalarle los oídos, lo pensaba así – los alumnos sienten adoración por Charity, incluso los que no estudian Estudios Muggles la conocen y le tienen estima.

La mujer me sonrió, complacida por los elogios.

-Sí, Charity es una buena persona… me gustaría que viviera más cerca, pero aun en la distancia, siempre está pendiente de todo… ¿por eso estás aquí, no?

Me puse un poco nerviosa ante la referencia directa. Esa anciana podía pasar de sus evocaciones a una conversación muy directa en pocos segundos.

-Charity se quedará más tranquila si sabe que usted y su hija están acompañadas hasta que nazca el niño. Digo, si no le molesta a usted, podría quedarme aquí, ayudarla con las tareas,…

-Te aseguro que puedo llevar adelante mi casa sin ayuda de una varita. – detecté un cierto fastidio en la voz. Charity me había advertido que su madre no soportaba que la menospreciaran por no ser bruja.

-No lo dudo, pero por ejemplo, cuando llegue el momento del parto, yo podría trasladarlas rápidamente a San Mungo, y bueno, cualquier otra cosa que pueda necesitar. Es por su tranquilidad, solamente.

-Bueno, sí es verdad que en eso de los transportes, ustedes lo tienen más fácil. Aunque nunca me gustó la aparición, Decimus prefería los polvos flu. En fin, no me importa que te quedes, cariño. Solo me fastidia que esté tan claro que soy una vieja muggle incapaz de seguir ocupándose de su hija.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-No, pero tal vez lo pensaste… vaya familia inútil, ¿no? Y ahora, mi hija Zoe va y se enreda con ese estúpido Jake Thompson, que es el muggle más incapaz, egoísta, maleducado y ambiguo que nunca me haya echado a al cara… ella, que podía haber elegido a quien quisiera, de veras que no me lo explico. Teniendo dos mundos a su disposición, escogió lo peor de ambos.

-Charity tampoco parecía muy feliz con que ese hombre forme parte de la familia.

-¡No forma parte de la familia! Llámame anticuada, si quieres, pero ese hombre no ha tenido el valor de venir a hablar conmigo y decirme claramente sus intenciones con mi hija, no hay compromiso ni matrimonio entre ellos… que yo sepa, darse un revolcón con alguien no lo convierte en parte de tu familia.

Me sorprendió el exabrupto en la anciana, pero estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que en esa familia siempre había mucha pasión bajo la dulzura de la superficie.

-No debería sorprenderme, el abuelo, mi padre, hizo lo mismo. Yo no lo conocí, ¿sabes? A mi padre. Supe de él el día que mi hermanastro se presentó en casa de mi madre con una carta y un retrato de mi padre. Mi padre se fue a la guerra sin saber que mi madre estaba embarazada de mí, y nunca volvió. Por eso nunca pienso en él como parte de mi familia. Sin embargo, mi hermanastro, Jacobus, sin ninguna obligación, sí se tomó la molestia y el interés de buscarnos, de invitarnos a su casa… Él fue quién me presentó a Decimus…

La señora Burbage quedó absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, basta de cháchara. Vamos al grano. Te quedas entonces hasta que Zoe dé a luz. Perfecto. Aun hay muchas cosas que arreglar, el cuarto del bebé, sí, tendremos mucho que hacer…

Me fui a la cama pensando en lo que la señora Burbage me había contado sobre su familia. Todo un linaje de sangres mestizas, una madre muggle y un misterioso abuelo, un padre profesor,… bueno, suponía que eso explicaba parte del interés de Charity por los muggles, pero en su caso ese interés no parecía ser una obligación por tradición familiar, sino una convicción real, íntima, de que ambas comunidades podían colaborar y aportarse cosas. Me gustaría saber qué se sentía al tener ese tipo de convicciones firmes, de esas que se convierten en el impulso para todo lo que haces en la vida. A mí, la mayor parte de las veces, me daba igual hacer algo que no hacerlo, y solo me decidía impulsada por las circunstancias del momento: si me convenía colaborar con muggles, ya lo había hecho en el pasado, pero cuando los que me rodeaban entendían que había que eludirlos, también lo había hecho. Como el junco que se dobla ante el viento para nunca verse derrotado, como una brizna de hierba que va y viene al viento que más sopla.

Hasta ahora. Creo que por primera vez, esa noche me di cuenta de que entrar en casa de Charity y aceptar hacerme cargo de su familia mestiza, en los tiempos que corrían, me estaba poniendo claramente de un lado de la línea, y tal vez era el lado de la línea más peligroso para mi supervivencia. Mientras pensaba esto, mi mirada se detuvo en el retrato que Charity tenía en su cuarto. Era una foto mágica del día de su graduación en Hogwarts, y su rostro se agitaba con una risa que entornaba sus ojos en ese gesto tan suyo. Y supe, mirando esos ojos, que mi lado de la línea era el mismo que el suyo, y que lo sería ya para siempre.


	20. El año que vivimos peligrosamente

**20. EL AÑO QUE VIVIMOS PELIGROSAMENTE**

No me marché de casa de Christine Burbage después de que su hija Zoe diera a luz a una vigorosa y llorona niña. Sin pretenderlo, me convertí en la tía Willa, y cambiando pañales fueron pasando meses. Pero no todo fueron tareas domésticas.

El año que siguió fue el más extraño de toda mi vida. Viví un estado de excitación permanente, de alarma constante, sin dar un segundo de respiro ni a mi mente ni a mi corazón. Jamás me he sentido tan viva como entonces: pasaba de la agresividad al afecto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y más de una vez lloré mientras sonreía. Y antes de eso yo sonreía poco, y lloraba aun menos.

Esencialmente, ese año fui feliz. Me sorprendió descubrir que la tarea iniciada junto a Charity me satisfacía, me mantenía ocupados el cuerpo y la mente, y completaba los vacíos de mi corazón. Ayudar a familias muggles y mestizas a huir de los mortífagos, trasladarlos al extranjero sirviéndome de mis parientes del continente, buscarles un acomodo y una nueva identidad que les permitiera subsistir temporalmente…. Era una tarea agotadora, un trabajo que me absorbía casi por entero, y gracias a tanta actividad no llegué a caer en la depresión por estar alejada de Charity.

Cuando, por breves días, me tomaba un respiro, un cierto orgullo de saber que mi trabajo salvaba vidas me henchía el pecho. Y de esa forma, quizá demasiado satisfecha de mí misma, pero sabiendo que todo lo hacía por ella, por lo que Charity me inspiraba, de vez en cuando me dejaba caer por Hogsmeade. La excusa para ir era planear nuevas acciones, pero en realidad iba para tomar mi dosis, mi recarga de amor que me permitiera seguir funcionando. Y cada vez que abandonaba el pueblo, regresar a él se convertía en mi nueva meta. Acabar con éxito una misión para mí estaba ligado a autopremiarme pasando tres o cuatro días con ella.

-No sabes todo lo que tengo que contarte…

Charity siempre me recibía con los brazos abiertos y nuevas noticias de la escuela que contar: así me enteré del control continuo impuesto por Umbridge, o del despido de Sybill Trelawney y su sustitución por el centauro Firenze. Tomábamos chocolate, y al caer la noche nuestra conversación tomaba un rumbo más serio.

-En mi casa de Holanda no cabe más gente.- era algo que yo podía solucionar, pero adoraba buscar su consejo.

-Algunos nacidos de muggles no quieren irse. Dicen, y con razón, que no han hecho nada malo. – me confiaba ella. – Y no sirve de nada explicarles que, desde que los mortífagos huyeron de Azkaban, ningun lugar de este país es seguro para ellos.

-Si en algun momento se declara la guerra abierta, necesitaremos que todos los que se han ocultado vuelvan. De alguno forma, al ayudarlos a huir, nos estamos rindiendo sin luchar.

Charity me dedicó una larga mirada a través de sus espesas pestañas. Tiempo después recordé esa mirada, y me arrepentí de mis palabras.

Cuando la estancia en Hogsmeade se prolongaba, nos juntábamos las cuatro. Aurora tenía cada vez peor cara, el miedo hacía mella en su natural bullicioso, y le temblaba la voz cuando nombraba a sus hijas. Una y otra vez me agradecía la especial vigilancia que dispensaba a la familia muggle de su marido, pero todas sabíamos que, ante un ataque serio, no sería suficiente.

Séptima era tal vez la que permanecía más entera de las cuatro. Creo que, junto a mí, era la que más disfrutaba de esas cenas de amigas, porque eran los escasos momentos luminosos de nuestras insignificantes vidas. Nunca lo hablamos, pero para ella y para mí, aquellas conspiraciones eran nuestra forma de "ser parte" de algo por primera vez en la vida. Ella era la que sugería la mayor parte de los nombres de familias en peligro, seleccionados de entre los parientes de nuestros alumnos, o sugeridos sutilmente por Dumbledore, que sin pedirle explícitamente que entrara en la Orden del Fénix, ya no le ocultaba que sabía que estaban luchando contra Voldemort de aquella otra forma.

Cuando la visita a Hogsmeade terminaba, yo me llevaba de allí el baúl engrosado con un par de nuevos libros de poesía muggle, la retina cargada de nuevas imágenes de Charity, el corazón rebosante de amor a la humanidad en general y a los muggles en particular, y un listado aprendido de memoria de nuevas potenciales víctimas a las que advertir, proteger, y en su caso, ocultar.

Y la vida errante comenzaba de nuevo. Los Ackerley, de Shap, habían sido mencionados despectivamente por alguien en la mesa de Slytherin. Pues allá iba yo, primero de incógnito, para observar la casa, evaluar su seguridad, establecer barreras mágicas de protección, y a esperar. Si detectaba actividad sospechosa, pasaba a advertir directamente a la familia, como pájaro de mal agüero, y les ofrecía trasladarlos al extranjero. Si se negaban, retomaba mi trabajo con las criaturas mágicas, y una inesperada plaga de dosis, o una súbita incursión de escregutos convencía a la familia de aceptar un cambio de aires.

Y durante todo ese proceso, me carteaba con Charity. No hubiera resistido verla solo de mes en mes, necesitaba dosis más frecuentes de su optimismo y amor a la vida. Y en las cartas, ella me proporcionaba dosis concentradas de sus mejores cualidades: alegría, humildad, amor al prójimo, vitalidad,… en las cartas se mezclaban los planes con los recuerdos, las anécdotas con la poesía, muggle, por supuesto. Y yo le contestaba, siempre asombrada de que cuando le escribía

_mi táctica es  
>quedarme en tu recuerdo<br>no sé cómo ni sé  
>con qué pretexto<br>pero quedarme en vos_

_mi estrategia es  
>que un día cualquiera<br>no sé cómo ni sé  
>con qué pretexto<br>por fin me necesites"1_

ella no entendiera que le estaba jurando amor eterno. Y me volvía loca cuando ella me contestaba:

_tus ojos son mi conjuro__  
><em>_contra la mala jornada__  
><em>_te quiero por tu mirada__  
><em>_que mira y siembra futuro_

_si te quiero es porque sos__  
><em>_mi amor mi cómplice y todo__  
><em>_y en la calle codo a codo__  
><em>_somos mucho más que dos 2  
><em>

_y acto seguido me soltaba una parrafada sobre lo mucho que lamentaba haber tenido que cortar la relación (¿sólo comercial?, la duda me carcomía) con Andrew, su proveedor que objetos muggles. ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta de que cuando yo le incluía en mis cartas estos versos_

_¡cómo me dejas que te piense!  
>Pensar en ti no lo hago solo, yo.<br>Pensar en ti es tenerte,  
>como el desnudo cuerpo ante los besos,<br>toda ante mí, entregada.  
>Siento cómo te das a mi memoria,<br>cómo te rindes al pensar ardiente,  
>tu gran consentimiento en la distancia,<br>y más que consentir, más que entregarte,  
>me ayudas, vienes hasta mí, me enseñas<br>recuerdos en escorzo, me haces señas  
>con las delicias, vivas, del pasado,<br>invitándome.  
>Me dices desde allá<br>que hagamos lo que quiero  
>-unirnos- al pensarte,<br>y entramos por el beso que me abres,  
>y pensamos en ti, los dos, yo solo. 3<br>_

pensaba en ella, y en tenerla de una forma absoluta, plena, excluyente?

No lo llegué a saber entonces, y no sé si algun día se me revelará la verdad de alguna forma. Solo sé que durante aquel terrible curso en que Voldemort volvió a lanzarse sembrando el pánico, mi corazón palpitaba con ritmo desbocado por una bruja de cabello rubio y ojos que oscilaban entre el color de la miel de caña y el chocolate. Y en el año en que todo se derrumbó para tanta gente, yo fui casi feliz.

**00000**

1 Y 2: poemas de Mario Benedetti.

3: poema de Luis Cernuda.


	21. Buñuelos con sabor a hiel

**Dedicado para todas esas mujeres que hacen magia con sus manos en la masa, y sobre todo a Antonia y Mari, que aunque se vayan, siempre están.**

**ÑUELOS CON SABOR A HIEL**

Me gusta comer. Como dicen en mi pueblo, tengo buen saque, y no soy delicada en lo que respecta a la comida. Sin embargo, no me precio de ser una gran cocinera, principalmente por falta de talento para planificar las compras. Una vez que me meto en faena, puedo producir algunos platos apreciables; pero casi nunca enciendo los fogones, un día porque me falta el jengibre, otro porque olvidé comprar suficiente carne, otro porque los tomates no están en su punto.

De modo que, siendo una persona de buen apetito y mala cabeza para la cocina, disfrutaba como un_ boggart _en un desván cada vez que me alojaba en casa de Christine Burbage, a la vuelta de cada una de mis misiones pro-_muggles_. La madre de Charity tenía unas manos prodigiosas para convertir en una sabrosa delicia cualquier alimento de lo más vulgar: nunca he probado un pollo en salsa como el suyo, e incluso una simple tortilla, cocinada por ella, era un acontecimiento.

De modo que cuando aquella tarde de finales de primavera me invitó a ayudarla a preparar rosquillas de aceite, una especialidad de la rama española de su familia mágica, no le costó convencerme para que la ayudara. Yo pensaba que, si el que parte y reparte se queda con la mejor parte, iba a disfrutar bastante de ayudarla. Así que me remangué la túnica, me coloqué un delantal y procedí a ir mezclando los ingredientes que ella seleccionaba previamente: la harina, los huevos, el azúcar, el aceite,…

-El secreto es la matalauva, le da un olor y un regusto muy especial, que no se acostumbra a probar por aquí….

Las anécdotas fluían mientras amasábamos la masa para formar rosquillas. Así, le conté de aquella vez que, siendo muy pequeña, había confundido una caja de carísimos polvos de cuerno de unicornio que mi padre guardaba para sus pociones, con una de peladuras de manzana, y la había tirado a la basura. Los gritos de mi padre aún retumbaban por la casa, le aseguré. A la recíproca, ella me hablaba de Charity, y de lo difícil que había sido para ella empezar el primer curso en Hogwarts cuando su padre aun era profesor allí. Muchos alumnos, y no solo los inevitablemente altivos Slytherin, la habían mirado por encima del hombro, dando por hecho que, al ser mestiza, su único mérito para asistir al más prestigioso colegio de magia británico era la de tener un padre profesor.

-Eran tiempos duros aquellos, Willa, tanto como estos. Voldemort siempre pareció respetar Hogwarts, pero ni siquiera allí mi niña podía sentirse segura. Afortunadamente, primero la acompañaba su padre, y cuando él se retiró, fue Albus quien ejerció su influencia para proteger a Charity.

Me sorprendió que se refiriera con esa familiaridad a Dumbledore. El anciano director de Hogwarts siempre había sido un enigma para mí: a pesar de su aspecto afable, jamás había pensado que tuviera vida fuera de los muros del castillo. Obviamente estaba bien relacionado en el ministerio, el Wizengamot y demás, pero, como yo bien sabía, una cosa son las relaciones de interés puramente laboral, y otra la verdadera amistad o el cariño. Que una mujer como la señora Burbage hablara con ese afecto de él, me descubría una nueva dimensión de Albus Dumbledore.

-Y bien, ahora que están fritas, con cuidado de no quemarnos, hay que bañarlas en miel. Así. Procura que la miel esté densa, porque con el calor de la rosquilla se fundirá lo justo.- uniendo la acción a la palabra, Christine me mostraba cómo darle el toque final a los dulces _muggles_ que, francamente, tenían un aspecto de lo más tentador. Se me estaba haciendo la boca agua.

En ese momento, un _patronus_ entró por la ventana. Era la paloma plateada de Charity, que planeó sobre la mesa de la cocina para acabar posándose en el pico del barreño donde habíamos mezclado la masa. Nunca me acostumbraría a escuchar hablar a la mágica imagen con su voz cálida y melodiosa.

-Alerta máxima. Ataque de mortífagos en Hogwarts. Severus se ha marchado con ellos. Dumbledore ha muerto. Ocultaos hasta próximas noticias.

La señora Burbage y yo nos miramos, incapaces de hablar. Si había mortífagos en Hogwarts, es que algo iba muy mal. Si Severus Snape se había ido con los mortífagos, es que había llegado la hora de quitarse las caretas y tomar posiciones. Si Dumbledore había muerto…. No quería ni pensar lo que eso significaba, pero una cosa estaba muy clara. La época de las misiones secretas había terminado. La guerra había empezado.

Christine Burbage se sentó pesadamente en una banqueta de la cocina, tomó una rosquilla ya fría del plato, y me ofreció otra.

-Come algo, Willa, cariño. No creo que vuelvas a probar unos buñuelos como estos en bastante tiempo.

Tenía razón, y los nervios siempre me dan hambre. Me senté y comí.


	22. Alguien tiene que hacerlo

** TIENE QUE HACERLO**

-Ahora que no está él, alguien tiene que hacerlo.

-¿Crees que va a servir para algo? Porque yo creo que no, y además, es peligroso.

-Servirá para que los nacidos de _muggles_ sepan que no están solos, que aunque Albus Dumbledore haya muerto, muchos seguimos apoyando sus ideas. – seria y decidida, Charity no intentaba convencerme. Nunca lo intentaba, y sin embargo acababa consiguiéndolo a través de su ejemplo.

Ya hacía más de un año que, sin intentarlo aparentemente, había logrado convencerme para que empezara a ocultar, trasladar y proteger a familias de muggles y mestizos que fueran potenciales objetivos de los mortífagos. Así, ya habían salido del país los Abbott, los Creevey, los Finch-Fletchley, y estaban a punto de hacerlo los propios Burbage y unas cuantas familias más. Y lo más sorprendente para mí de que aquella tarea, en la que me había implicado por un motivo que solo era capaz de confesarme a mí misma en las largas noches de invierno, había llegado a absorberme y a resultar gratificante. Al final, acabé estando en primera línea de la resistencia contra Voldemort. Y todo por Charity.

-No tienes por qué recoger el testigo de Dumbledore – intenté ponerle trabas porque su idea me parecía peligrosa.- Otros lo harán, McGonagall por ejemplo. No puedo creerme que quieras escribir en El Profeta. Siempre has dicho que era bazofia manipuladora.

-Pues sí, lo es, pero sigue siendo el periódico más leido. Y yo quiero que esto lo lea mucha gente. Dumbledore es insustituible, lo sé. Nadie lo igualará. – sus ojos se aguaron, y me extrañó porque Charity no solía llorar, excepto de risa.

-Lo admirabas mucho, ¿verdad? – le di un abrazo, y mientras la consolaba, no pude evitar percibir su aroma, y eso me movía más sentimientos de los que yo misma sabía que albergaba.

-Dumbledore se portó muy bien conmigo… era amigo de mi padre. Mientras él estuvo enfermo, se empeñó en guardarle el puesto de profesor hasta que murió, y siguió cobrando la paga íntegra. Nos visitaba de vez en cuando, y era muy atento con mi madre. Yo estaba acabando en Hogwarts, y fue él mismo quien me dio la noticia de que mi padre había muerto, me acompañó a casa… Cuando, años más tarde, fui a pedir trabajo al colegio, me aceptó, y en los primeros tiempos me animó constantemente. Me dijo que esperaba que algun día yo llegara a ser la Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor, como él había sido.- Charity se restregó las lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas.

Yo no conocía a fondo esa parte de su vida, y me sorprendió conocerla. Sin tener un mal concepto del viejo director, siempre lo consideré un poco distante y manipulador, bajo esa fachada amable y dicharachera. Como me había ocurrido el día que murió, me sorprendí sopesando lo poco que sabía de la vida privada del director, pero, ¿quién sabe realmente nada sobre la vida de los demás, aparte de lo más superficial? Yo al menos esperaba que nadie en absoluto sospechara mis sentimientos hacia Charity. Si alguien lo averiguara, si ella se enterara…. Me moriría de vergüenza, y tendría que alejarme. No, la única opción era callar y poder disfrutar de su compañía en silencio. Al menos así, podía verla, oírla, beber de sus palabras y gozar con sus risas. Tal vez pareciera una escasa recompensa a cambio de arriesgar mi vida (porque a estas alturas, ya no podía ocultarme a mi misma que me estaba jugando el pellejo al apoyar a los nacidos de _muggles_), pero, cien vidas que tuviera, cien que daría a cambio de saber que Charity, de alguna forma, me quería.

-Si alguien tiene que hacerlo, déjame que lo haga yo. – le ofrecí.- No tengo familia en Inglaterra, así que no podrán tomar represalias. Yo no soy nadie, no sabrán dónde buscar. Piensa en tu madre y tus hermanas, Charity.

-Pienso en ellas. Por eso ahora mismo nos las vamos a llevar de aquí. He montado un traslador no autorizado para llevármelas a todas con mi primo Linus. Y el artículo no saldrá hasta pasado mañana, cuando ya estarán a salvo. No te preocupes, Willa, mi familia estará a salvo.

"Tu familia sí, pero ¿y tú?, le preguntaban mis ojos. Como siempre, ella mantuvo esa increíble miraba que oscilaba entre el color de la miel de caña y el chocolate, tan llena de vida, de confianza, de amor.

-No te preocupes por mí, Willa. Solo soy una profesora, y ya sabemos que a los profesores nadie nos hace caso, ¿no? – se rió, y pese a mi preocupación, la acompañé en su risa. Reir con Charity era una tentación inevitable. Nos reímos toda la tarde, hasta que ella se despidió para arreglar el traslado de su familia. Quedamos en encontrarnos a la semana siguiente, en Hogwarts, donde parecía ser que Minerva McGonagall al fin había solicitado a Aurora y Séptima que se unieran a la Orden de Fénix. Cuando me despedí y subí a mi escoba, las lágrimas empeñaban mis ojos. Alguien tenía que hacer lo que había que hacer. Pero ojalá ni ella ni yo fuéramos ese alguien.


	23. En el despacho del director

**23. EN EL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR**

Recordé cómo me había sentido cuando llegué a Hogwarts hacía dos cursos, con la feliz perspectiva de trabajar allí y reencontrarme con las que entonces solo eran conocida, y llegaron a ser mis mejores amigas. Pero en este momento, no me sentía nada bien. Charity llevaba tres meses desaparecida, ni Séptima, ni Aurora, ni su madre sabían donde se podía haber metido con el curso ya empezado, y yo ya no sabía donde más buscar. Por supuesto que no se me ocultaba que el artículo que había publicado en El Profeta en el que defendía el fomento de las relaciones entre magos y muggles era una bomba, y en los tiempos que corrían, un suicidio.

No quería pensar qué le había ocurrido. Pero no podía dejar de buscarla, había abandonado la tarea que me impuse de auxiliar a muggles y mestizos porque mi cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a su desaparición… por eso me presenté esa mañana en Hogwarts. Si había alguien que supiera algo, ese debía ser Severus Snape.

Aurora había dejado su puesto de profesora para ocultarse, por temor a que el discutible estatus de sangre de su marido acabara con él y sus hijas en Azkaban. Yo misma le proporcioné un refugio donde instalarse, y el día que la vi desaparecerse hacia el anonimato me partió el corazón notar como el nuevo régimen le había robado su alegría chispeante.

Por el contrario, la sangre pura, siempre comedida y reservada Séptima Vector conservaba su puesto de profesora de Aritmancia, procurando que no se notara la forma en que colaboraba con Flitwick y los otros para obstaculizar a los Carrow y Snape; y fue ella quien me facilitó la entrevista con el nuevo director del colegio, pero preferí abordarlo sola. Cuando Severus, ceñudo y silencioso como siempre, me encontró en la sala de profesores, en la que había sido mi sala, creo que se sorprendió. Aceptó guiarme hasta su despacho. Pronunció la contraseña ("lilas", y qué bonitas son las lilas para que Snape las escoja como contraseña, pensé), y me indicó que me sentara frente a su mesa. Hasta entonces, todo había discurrido dentro de la cortesía más gélida.

Snape… director Snape – quería empezar bien la conversación, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía un plan preciso. – Supongo que sabes que Charity Burbage desapareció de su casa el pasado verano. Asaltaron la casa, revolvieron todos sus cachivaches, y de ella no se ha sabido nada más. Cuando me di cuenta… cuando nos dimos cuenta, empezamos a buscarla… no está ni con su madre, ni con sus hermanas,…

¿Vas a contarme algo que me interese, Wilhelmina? No está entre mis funciones el saber qué hacen los profesores de Hogwarts en temporada de verano. – su mano hizo un gesto displicente, y era evidente que quería despacharme lo antes posible.

Supongo que torturar alumnos y elaborar los planes para dominar el mundo mágico ocupan mucho tiempo. Tragué saliva. Mensaje recibido: tenía que ir al grano.

Snape… director Snape… - no sabía ni como llamarlo. No quería ofenderlo, pero no podía usar con naturalidad su cargo sin que notara un cierto retintín en mi voz. - ¿Tú sabes dónde está, verdad?

El rostro de Snape permaneció impávido. Una máscara hubiera tenido más expresión que él. Y si alguna emoción había en sus ojos negros, yo no era capaz de descifrarla.

Snape, Severus, por favor. Solo dime donde tengo que buscar… yo sé que tú sabes, que tú eres…

¿Yo soy qué? – ahora la expresión de Snape sí era decididamente peligrosa. – Porque si yo soy lo que tú supones, no creerás que me importa que haya una sangre sucia menos en el mundo.

Se me revolvieron las entrañas al oirlo decir eso. Mi primer impulso fue levantarme y maldecirlo, incluso me llevé la mano a la varita… mi autocontrol hizo acto de presencia para recordarme que eso no sería lo más eficaz para conseguir alguna información de parte de Severus. El resultado final es que le grité:

¡Por favor, Severus! ¡Fueron compañeros durante años! Sé que no la odiabas como quieres hacer ver… por favor, te lo ruego, te lo suplico, pídeme lo que quieras a cambio, pero dime… solo dime si está viva.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "pídeme lo que quieras"? – Snape se inclinó sobre su mesa, aproximándose a mi lo suficiente como para intimidarme, pero no lo bastante como para callarme.

Lo que quieras, Severus… yo soy sangre pura, Slytherin como tú… podría unirme a vosotros, podría deciros donde se ocultan muchos mestizos (¿realmente dije eso? Me avergüenza confesar que sí, y que tal lo hubiera hecho si con ello hubiera conseguido traer de vuelta a Charity). Podría seros de ayuda, podría… podría hacer lo que tú quieras, solo dime donde está ella. – yo también me incliné sobre la mesa, y clavé mis ojos en los de Sverus, que me la mantuvo. Al cabo de unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, se retrepó en su silla.

No basta con querer unirte a alguien… debes ser llamada a ese honor – implícitamente, Snape estaba admitiendo su condición de mortífago, lo cual no era ninguna novedad, pero eso me hizo concebir esperanzas de que seguiría hablándome hasta contarme lo que necesitaba. – Y tú no has demostrado hasta el momento ninguna inclinación o habilidad especial que justifique la llamada del Señor Oscuro. Tal vez pudo ser así hace un tiempo, cuando saliste de aquí, pero después de eso no se ha ocultado tu inconfesable propensión a tratar con muggles y mestizos… Tus andanzas del último año no son tan famosas como las de Potter, pero el profesorado de Hogwarts siempre ha sido muy cotilla, y tu nombre se ha mencionado más de una vez… Wilhelmina, no tienes nada que ofrecerme. Nada.

La decepción fue superada por la rabia en mi ánimo, y me puse sorpresivamente de pie.

Te lo ruego, Severus, te lo pido por todo aquello que te importa, si alguna vez has querido, si alguna vez has amado, por favor, dime si Charity está viva… solo dime eso, te lo suplico. – incliné mi cabeza, sonrojada al extremo porque prácticamente le había confesado mi atracción por mi amiga. Para un legeremante del talento de Snape, mis palabras eran una confesión en toda regla, pero no pude evitarlas. No sé por qué apelé a sus sentimientos románticos, Snape era la persona menos propensa al romanticismo que pudiera imaginarme. Y sin embargo, en aquella décima de segundo, supe que ese era mi último recurso. Si yo misma, egoísta y superficial como había sido, había llegado a amar con intensidad, quizá Severus tampoco hubiera escapado al poder del amor en algun momento de su vida.

Caí de rodillas ante su mesa, aferrándome al tablero hasta que sentí los nudillos agarrotados, pero sin despegar la mirada del rostro macilento de Snape. Él me miraba, pero sus ojos parecían idos, como si vieran a través de mí otra cosa. Insistí.

Por favor, Severus…

Wilhelmina, creo que no deberías perder tu tiempo pidiendo cosas que no están a tu alcance, y haciéndome perder el mío. No tengo nada que decirte sobre la profesora Burbage, salvo que su puesto está cubierto. Si te hubieras presentado antes, tal vez te hubiera podido ofrecer su vacante, pero ya no puedo hacer nada por ti. Y tú tampoco puedes hacer nada ya. Es un tema muerto y enterrado.

"Es un tema muerto y enterrado". ¿Por qué los Slytherin tenemos que ser tan crípticos? ¿Era una frase de hastío, o Snape me quería decir algo? Desalentada, no quise interpretar nada a partir de esa frase, pronunciada con su habitual tono frío, pero con una mirada intensa que me taladró. Me levanté, salí del despacho y me dirigí hacia la salida del castillo. No volvía pisar el colegio hasta varios meses después, cuando un lobo plateado, el patronus de Séptima, me advirtió de que había comenzado la batalla de Hogwarts.


	24. Un nuevo día brillará

**24. UN NUEVO DÍA LLEGARÁ**

El día que amaneció tras la batalla de Hogwarts resultó espléndido, lo cual desentonaba no poco con la destrucción que había sufrido el edificio, y con el dolor por los amigos y familiares que habían caido.

En mi caso, había reconocido entre los muertos a bastantes ex alumnos, y al dueño de una de las tiendas de túnicas de Hogsmeade. Séptima, junto a quien había combatido codo a codo toda la noche, había recibido una maldición que la mantenía postrada, aunque consciente. Después de obligarla a tomar un tazón de cereales y arroparla, me permití despegarme de ella y explorar la situación a mi alrededor.

Una vez más, los interrogantes acerca de Charity ocuparon toda mi mente. Con la derrota de Voldemort, tal vez llegaran las respuestas. Quizá algun mortífago se aviniera a darme la información que llevaba casi un año demandando.

Pensando en esto iba cuando, en un rincón del gran comedor, divisé a Draco Malfoy junto a sus padres. Me acerqué a ellos, varita en mano. Al verme llegar, Lucius Malfoy se incorporó e interpuso su cuerpo entre mi varita y su familia. Aparentemente, estaba desarmado.

-Señor Malfoy – el agotamiento y el desagrado por la situación me impulsaron a ser concisa.- ¿Qué saben sobre Charity Burbage, que fue profesora de Estudios Muggles?

Fue obvio que Lucius no esperaba esa pregunta. Abrió la boca pero ningun sonido salió de ella. La volvió a cerrar y se irguió.

-No sé de qué me habla. Y no deseo hablar de nada de esto salvo si me obliga el ministerio, señora…

-Grubbly-Plank. Profesora Grubbly-Plank, hace años le di clase a su hijo – hice un gesto hacia Draco, cuyos ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas, mientras mantenía un rictus de horror profundo.- Y no tengo nada que ver con el Ministerio, pero le pido, le suplico, que si sabe qué le ocurrió a mi amiga Charity, si sabe dónde la llevaron… por favor- enfaticé el por favor- sáqueme de la incertidumbre. Hace un año que no duermo, que no vivo, porque no sé dónde buscarla, no sé si vive o ha muerto, y su madre no hace más que preguntar por ella, y yo no sé qué decirle. Por favor, Malfoy. Sólo sáqueme de dudas.

A pesar del embotamiento de mi mente, intuía lo que él pensaba. Decir cualquier cosa era reconocer su implicación en el secuestro, y por más que estuviera sobradamente identificado como mortífago, Lucius Malfoy era un maestro de la intriga y la ambigüedad, y no iba a asumir más delitos que los que no pudiera negar. Sin embargo, en mi desesperación, le rogué por si la impresión del duelo a muerte que había terminado con la guerra permitía que un gesto de generosidad se abriera paso en su corazón. No lo hizo, y me dio la espalda.

Embargada por la decepción, me alejé del comedor buscando algo de soledad para poder derrumbarme sin testigos. El hábito me encaminó a las mazmorras, el territorio Slytherin, y entonces sentí unos pasos apresurándose detrás de mí.

-¡Profesora!- no esperaba escuchar la voz de Draco Malfoy. Me giré y él se detuvo a unos pasos de mí.

Una vez más, la esperanza de saber se abrió paso en mi corazón. Tal vez Draco sabía…

-Draco, por favor… No quiero acusaros de nada, no me importa lo que hayáis hecho. Solo me importa ella. ¡Dímelo!

-La profesora Burbage…- se mordió los labios, dudando. Cuando habló, su voz era distante. – Voldemort la mató, con una Avada Kedavra. Él mandó secuestrarla después de que publicara aquel artículo.

No voy a negarlo. Me mareé, y las piernas me fallaron. Tuve que apoyarme en la pared, y me deslicé por ella al suelo, mientras mi respiración se hacía dificultosa, y mi mente quedó en blanco. Completamente en blanco.

-"…. Le pidió ayuda a Snape…

…nadie pudo ayudarla…

…nadie sabe lo que era tener delante a Lord Voldemort…

…nadie osaba discutirle…

…no dudaba en torturar y matar…"

Draco hablaba, pero mi mente no registraba sus palabras. Lentamente, una sola imagen se apoderó de mi mente, una imagen de Charity, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su pelo fragante, su voz cantarina, sus ojos pardos mirándome con una sonrisa. Ya nunca más vería esos ojos, ni escucharía esa risa. Lleva ocho meses sabiendo que este momento iba a llegar, pero el dolor ante la certeza de su muerte me golpeó como una coz de centauro. Como si no saliera de mí, escuché un grito desgarrar el aire aun cargado del polvo de la batalla, y las lágrimas anegaron mis ojos.

El mismo impulso que me hizo gritar me irguió de nuevo, y me abalancé sobre un petrificado Draco Malfoy.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde la dejó? ¿Dónde está el cuerpo de Charity? – harta de suplicar, le exigí una respuesta, y viendo la irracionalidad en mis pupilas, no me la negó.

-No hay… no está… - tragó saliva – Voldemort entregó el cadáver a Nagini… a la serpiente. La devoró allí mismo.

Por primera vez en mi vida, me desmayé.


	25. Así que pasen veinte años

**Í QUE PASEN VEINTE AÑOS**

Al pasar los años, las semanas siguientes a la batalla de Hogwarts se han convertido en mi mente en un inmenso pozo de oscuridad, dolor y desesperación durante los cuales actué como una austera transmisora de malas noticias, eficaz organizadora del funeral colectivo que tuvo lugar en el colegio, leal colaboradora de McGonagall y Shacklebolt en la reorganización del mundo mágico, y esforzada nuevo miembro de la menguada Orden del Fénix en la puesta a buen recaudo de los mortífagos capturados (incluyendo, provisionalmente, a los Malfoy), y principalmente, en el paño de lágrimas de Christine Burbage.

Esa última fue la única tarea en la que puse algo de interés, y por ello me resultó la más devastadora. Yo no sabía que el corazón podía doler así. Y había derramado muchas lágrimas por Charity cuando comprendí que nunca querría de mí otra cosa que amistad. Pero me sobrepuse, consolándome con la idea de que su amistad sería suficiente, porque incluso solo eso, era lo más grande que había tenido en la vida.

Ahora, no tendría ni eso. Este nuevo dolor no tenía paliativos. Y a mi propio dolor se sumaba el de ver a la señora Burbage envuelta en el suyo, buscando mi apoyo a pesar de que me mantenía en pie como un espectro. Era solo un cadáver con mejor aspecto que los del catafalco, un cascarón vacío de alma.

Al no haber cuerpo que enterrar, mucha gente no se enteró de lo que le había ocurrido a Charity. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que su madre, su hermana Zoe que apareció junto con su madre y no se aportó un momento de ella, Séptima, Aurora y yo tuvimos que explicar una y otra vez las circunstancias de su muerte. Y cada vez, la desolación me cubría como una marea negra.

Para rematar la faena, tuvimos que asistir a la vista donde se establecería legalmente las circunstancias de la muerte de Charity. En esta ocasión, todos los Malfoy declararon ante el tribunal en una sesión que a duras penas soporté, para acabar concluyendo lo que yo ya sabía. Escuché con indiferencia como un tribunal, esquilmado por la ausencia de los miembros fallecidos y los que habían sido desposeídos de la dignidad judicial por su dudosa participación en la época de gobierno de Thicknesse-Voldemort, declaraba la no culpabilidad de Draco y Narcissa Malfoy, y dictaba pena de reclusión en Azkaban para Lucius. ¿Sentí alguna satisfacción por ello? No sabría qué decir. Tal vez, cuando pasara más tiempo, apreciaría que se hubiera hecho justicia. Un día, casualmente, me crucé en el tribunal con Andromeda Tonks. No era más que la sombra de lo que había sido. Sí, tal vez en el futuro agradeceríamos que se hubiera hecho justicia, pero en aquel momento, creo que a ninguna de las dos nos importaba un carajo donde acababan los asesinos de nuestros seres queridos. Los queríamos de vuelta _a ellos_.

Así fue pasando el verano, el verano más largo de mi vida, un verano de días uniformemente dolorosos. Hasta que uno de esos días, densos, lentos, recibí una carta.

…

No probé bocado durante mi segundo banquete de inauguración de curso en Hogwarts. El intenso trabajo de restauración del castillo tras los destrozos que había sufrido no había concluido, y si una quería mirar, era fácil detectar huellas de maldiciones en los muros o la falta de estatuas en los corredores. Pero yo solo echaba en falta a una persona. Lo demás me era indiferente. Tampoco presté atención cuando Pomona Sprout, como nueva subdirectora, trajo el Sombrero Seleccionador. Pocos alumnos nuevos iniciarían el curso: algunos candidatos a una plaza habían muerto, a otros sus familias los habían retenido en sus hogares, temerosos de que aun quedaran mortífagos sueltos. Sin embargo, las mesas de las casas estaban a rebosar, ya que muchos alumnos iban a repetir lo cursado el año anterior.

Yo esperaba no tener que repetir nunca lo vivido el año anterior, el año que pasé buscando a Charity. Un año lleno de dolor. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, de nuevo en Hogwarts, sabiendo que el colegio ya nunca sería igual para mí, pero incapaz de alejarme de los lugares por donde había paseado con ella, incapaz de alejarme de los lugares donde fuimos felices. ¿Hubiera preferido no haberla conocido, no haber regresado a Hogwarts aquel año como sustituta de Hagrid? A través del dolor que inundaba todo mi ser, una certeza se abrió paso: enseñar en Hogwarts y conocer a Charity era lo mejor que me había pasado nunca, incluso con todo el dolor que vino después. Conocerla y amarla me había cambiado, y a mejor, y por supuesto que ahora había un gran vacío en el colegio, y que la tarea de llenar ese vacío era enorme, pero alguien tenía que acometer ese trabajo. Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

La directora McGonagall estaba terminando su discurso. No había prestado ninguna atención a sus emocionadas palabras. Ya eran demasiados discursos dolidos, cargados de homenajes y esperanzas de un futuro mejor.

-… y ahora presentaré a los profesores que se incorporan este año a Hogwarts. La profesora Jones… el profesor Goshawk…. La profesora Grubbly-Plank, que impartirá Estudios Muggles.

Séptima y Aurora, sentadas cada una a un lado de mí, me apretaron afectuosamente las manos. Yo miré al cielo del comedor, que tomaba el color de una clara noche estrellada, y musité:

-Gracias, Charity. Va por ti.

_**Dedicado a la Charity particular de cada quién.**_

**Y se acabó. Si alguien ha conseguido llegar hasta aquí, muchas gracias. Para mí fue muy difícil, pero lo hice, y me alegro de haber sacado todo esto de mí.**


End file.
